Toutes, sauf elle ! ANCIENNE VERSION
by Oo Spider Clemti oO
Summary: Sirius Black a toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds! Pourquoi, moi Elisabeth Williams, devrai je faire partie de ces pimbêches qui se pâme d'admiration pour cet Apollon à la noix ? SBOC ARRÊTÉE, voir nouvelle version
1. Prologue

_**Disclamer :**_** Les personnages de cette fan fiction sont tous tirés de l'oeuvre de J. K. Rowling, ****Harry Potter**** , ainsi que le cadre de l'histoire (Poudlard, ses environs...) et le monde la magie dans lequel je situe l'action. Seuls les personnages d'Élisabeth Williams et de sa famille m'appartiennent, ainsi que Nicolaas MacEnzy, Émily Adams et d'autres persos qui apparaîtront au fil de l'histoire. La plupart des Serpentards sont des personnages d'****Harry Potter**

_**Résumé :**_** 1976, Élisabeth Williams entre à Poudlard en 6ème année à Gryffondor. Les Maraudeurs entament également leur 6ème année. Sirius Black a toujours autant de succès auprès de ces demoiselles, mais l'une d'elles est bien décidée à le faire redescendre de son piédestal !**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGUE

« … you're a brother

Or whether you're a mother,

You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Feel the city breakin'

And ev'rybody shakin'

And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha,

Stayin' alive.

Stayin' alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha,

Stayin' alive.

Well now, I get low and I … »

Les Moldus et leur technologie ! Élisabeth Williams fut réveillée en sursaut par son réveil typiquement moldu …Et il fallait justement que ce soit cette chanson-ci qui passe ! « Staying Alive » du groupe disco les Bee Gees que sa mère écoutait en boucle depuis un mois ! D'un geste rageur, elle éteignit ce réveil et chercha dans la semi obscurité du matin sa baguette magique. À tâtons elle réussit à en sentir le bout, s'en empara, mais, dans sa précipitation, fit tombée la lampe de chevet. La journée s'annonçait vraiment mal !

« - Lumos ! » dit elle d'une voix à moitié endormie et énervée.

Le faible éclat de sa baguette lui permit de ramasser cette fichue lampe.

«_Mon père et ses idées foireuses !_ » pensa-t-elle

En sorcier d'origine moldu qui se respecte, il avait réussi à convaincre la mère d'Elisabeth – sorcière de sang pur - d'installer des objets électriques dans toute la maison. Elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à pratiquer la magie tous les jours depuis sa 1ère rentrée à Poudlard, et depuis ce temps-là tous ces objets lui semblèrent totalement obsolètes…

Les cheveux en désordre, elle se leva et descendit déjeuner à la cuisine. Elle qui espérait un réveil calme dû vite déchanter. Hélène, sa sœur, une angoissée de nature, était en train de peaufiner son maquillage, ou plutôt sa couche de maquillage, au moment où Élisabeth entra dans la pièce en prononçant un vague :

« - Salut tout le monde …

- Bonjour, Sissi bien dormi ? lui demanda son père

- Hum hum… » répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de desserrer les lèvres.

Son père n'insista pas connaissant l'humeur générale du matin de sa fille, c'est-à-dire mauvaise !

« Sissi », quel surnom idiot pour éviter de dire Élisabeth, est-ce si long que ça à dire? Elle l'aimait bien elle pourtant ce prénom, elle trouvait qu'il faisait noble… Eh oui Élisabeth la ronchonne avait quelques tendances romantiques ! On ne dirait pas comme ça mais pourtant elle était vraiment quelqu'un de très doux… quand elle en avait envie !

Hélène et leur mère étaient en plein débat sur la manière dont Hélène pourrait se coiffer en ce jour de rentrée.

« - Et un chignon plutôt lâche laissant déborder quelques mèches ? demanda-t-elle

- Non plutôt une demi-queue et les cheveux qui ne sont pas attachés tu n'as qu'à les lisser … » répondit sa mère

Et c'est parti pour un quart d'heure de discussions intenses sur les cheveux, ce qui est à la mode ou pas. Le rituel matinal, dont Élisabeth se passerait volontiers, vient de démarrer. Elle leva les yeux du bol de céréales qu'elle venait de se servir et regarda son père qui lui fit un clin d'œil, ils savaient de cette manière qu'ils partageaient les mêmes pensées…

Hélène opta finalement pour un banal lissage de cheveux que Mrs Williams réalisa avec l'aide d'un simple sortilège. Les cheveux de sa sœur faisaient pâlir Élisabeth de jalousie. Aussi blonde qu'Élisabeth était châtain (foncé … grr), des yeux bleus autant que les siens étaient marron (presque noirs). Une parfaite Gryffondor la petite sœur non ? Eh ben non c'est une Poufsouffle pour la plus grande joie de son aînée! Eh oui c'était elle la Gryffondor, la rouge et or, la courageuse …Bref… 6ème année s'il vous plait !

Le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu arriva enfin : le départ de la maison pour la gare de King's Cross ! Les deux soeurs embrassèrent rapidement leur père et leur mère les fit transplaner non loin de la gare à l'abri du regard des moldus.

C'est ainsi que commença officiellement sa 6ème année à Poudlard !!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà la fin du prologue et le début de l'histoire ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est ma première fan fic alors ne soyez pas indulgents , dites moi tout ! ;)**


	2. Retour Mouvementé vers Poudlard

**Disclamer : le même que tout à l'heure !! lol !**

**Merci à mes 6 revieweuses pour leurs encouragements !! ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 – RETOUR MOUVEMENTÉ VERS POUDLARD**_

Une fois qu'Hélène et Élisabeth eurent passé la barrière séparant le quai 9 _3/4_ du reste de la Gare la cadette partis rejoindre ses amies, tout une bande de pimbêches elles aussi en 4ème année à Poufsouffle. Tout en adressant un signe de main à sa sœur pouvant signifier plein de choses : « A bientôt », « Salut ma vieille, j'ai trouvé mes amis et toi tu vas rester là comme une idiote » ou encore « Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir ! » … Si si ça peut dire beaucoup de chose un geste de la main !

« Éli ! »

Élisabeth restée seule au milieu de la gare s'avançait prudemment en direction du Poudlard Express quand elle entendit une voix très « délicate » l'appeler. Tellement délicate que de nombreuses têtes se retournèrent dans sa direction.

« C'est mon nouveau nom pour cette année ? » dit-elle en guise de bonjour

Nicolaas MacEnzy (NdA : prononcez NicolaS) car c'était lui, lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Oui merci je vais bien, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances d'été ça me fait plaisir que tu y penses !

- Excuse-moi Nicolaas … Ma chère sœur a eu la bonne idée de me casser les pieds ce matin au petit-dèj d'où mon charmant accueil !

- Je vois je vois … Comment va ce cher petit monstre ? me demanda t il un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Trop bien à mon goût !

Désireuse de pouvoir se poser dans un compartiment avant que tout ne soit pris, elle posa la cage de Tyo, son hibou Grand Duc, qui était en dangereuse position à côté de celle de son chat Adonis, dans les bras de son ami. Drôle de nom pour un chat n'est-ce pas? Élisabeth trouvait au contraire qu'il était parfaitement justifié : cet angora Turc au pelage blanc et aux yeux bleus était un vrai play-boy, enfin si l'on peut qualifier un chat de play-boy !

« - C'est ta nouvelle victime ? demanda Nicolaas en désignant le matou,

- Pardon ? » répondit Élisabeth en le regardant méchamment

Il lui rit au nez l'effronté, pourquoi étaient-ils amis déjà ?

« - C'est cette pauvre bête qui va faire l'effet de ta mauvaise humeur tous les matins ?lui répéta-t-il toujours hilare

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes amis déjà ? Cette pauvre bête s'appelle Adonis et n'a qu'une envie c'est de croquer un bout d'aile de Tyo alors tu grimpes dans le train avec et je te suis avec le reste de ma cargaison !

- Bien m'dame !

Sur ce il grimpa dans le train et la jeune fille s'apprêta à la suivre quand elle entendit derrière elle des gloussements de filles hystériques. Elle se retourne vers elles, deux gamines, probablement de 2 ou 3ème année parlant tout bas, se tenaient juste à côté de la porte du Poudlard Express par laquelle Élisabeth s'apprêtait à grimper. Elle suivit leurs regards de petites filles béates d'admiration et aperçut l'objet de leur fascination : Sirius Black. On peut dire qu'il ne passe pas aperçu celui-là : un physique à faire jalouser les Dieux et le pire ça devait être qu'il en était conscient ! Néanmoins Élisabeth ne pue s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose de changé… Elle ne saurait pas dire quoi, ne le connaissant pas assez bien et puis les gloussements de ces deux pimbêches alors qu'Apollon en personne se dirigeait par ici empêchait toute réflexion!

« - C'est fini oui les deux greluches, on s'entend plus réfléchir ! » leur dit elle

Et voilà les deux filles qui la regardent comme si elle était une incarnation du diable en personne ! Élisabeth commençait à se demander si elle faisait si peur que ça quand ce n'était pas son jour ? Autant en profiter se dit elle…

« Bouh ! » leur cria-t-elle en se faisant la plus menaçante possible

Et voilà que les deux cruches qui s'enfuient en courant. Le cri strident qu'elles poussèrent manqua de déchirer les tympans à la Gryffondor. Elle les suivit du regard, pas peu fière de son coup quand elle entendit une voix :

« Charmant le grand méchant loup … »

Elle sursauta, l'imbécile à qui appartenait cette voix venait de lui donner la peur de sa vie. Elle se retourna encore surprise et tomba nez à nez avec – vous l'aurez deviné - Sirius Black. Il s'était arrêté juste devant elle et la contourna finalement non sans lui décrocher son sourire d'Apollon à la noix :

« - Le grand méchant loup te conseille de ne plus jamais refaire ça, Black ! rétorqua Élisabeth en le fixant d'un regard noir

Sirius s'arrêta, il semblait stupéfait qu'une fille lui parle ainsi. Vexé il se rapprocha d'elle, soutenant son regard.

- Sinon quoi ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement

- Éli dépêche-toi il faut qu… » Nicolaas ne finit pas sa phrase.

Elle se retourna vers lui et retient un éclat de rire quand elle vit la tête qu'il faisait. Ça devait être le fait de la voir en pleine joute visuelle avec Black qui lui fit tirer cette tête …

« - J'arrive Nicolaas ! »

Élisabeth se retourna vers Black, enfin l'endroit où se trouvait Black il y a deux secondes mais ce dernier était déjà parti à l'autre bout du quai.

« - Crétin va ! » murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Black déjà bien trop loin – ce qui était fort regrettable - pour l'entendre.

°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°

« Ohé Lizzie tu planes ? » demanda une première voix

- Youhou Éli il y a quelqu'un ? renchérit une autre voix

- ÉLISABETH WILLIAMS ! » s'exclama la première voix

La dénommée sursauta, surprise d'entendre ses amis crier ainsi.

« - Putain, mettez vous d'accord pour m'appeler tous de la même manière ça m'évitera de faire une crise cardiaque ! leur répondit elle encore sous le choc

- Très chère Elisabeth, nous ne sommes que trois dans ce compartiment à qui veux tu donc que l'on s'adresse en disant « Éli » ou « Lizzie » ? » se moqua Nicolaas

« Est ce que t'as au moins écouté de quoi on parlait ? » lui demanda Émily

Émily Adams, la meilleure amie d'Élisabeth, la regardait un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres! Les deux jeunes filles se connaissent depuis leur première année à Poudlard et sont comme les doigts de la main : soudés ! Ça fait cliché pas vrai !? C'est pourtant vrai, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes les deux Gryffondors n'en demeuraient pas moins amies ! De plus en plus cliché n'est-ce pas ? Nicolaas, quant à lui, levait les yeux au ciel en souriant, mais ne fit aucune remarque connaissant le caractère imprévisible de son amie.

Les gens qui ne le connaissait pas se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ces Gryffondors ! Le Serdaigle avait tout pour plaire : une carrure d'athlète, une famille riche, des yeux vert amande à faire chavirer un cœur … Son seul défaut : traîner avec Élisabeth et Émily, les deux Gryffondors aux caractères les plus explosifs de l'école!

«- Non ! Désolé j'avais la tête ailleurs ! dit la rêveuse en se retournant vers la fenêtre du compartiment

- Etonnant ! s'exclama Émily

- De quoi est ce que vous parliez ? demanda la rêveuse préférant ne pas faire attention à la remarque de son amie, bien qu'elle soit tout à fait fondée

- Des préfets de cette année ! On se demandait qui c'était pour Gryffondor !?

- En tout cas pour Serdaigle cette année il y a moi ! s'exclama fièrement Nicolaas

- Tu es préfet ? demanda Élisabeth

- C'est ce que nous étions en train de dire avant que tu ne sortes de tes rêves ! » lui répliqua un peu vexé le Serdaigle

Élisabeth rougit sous la remarque, gênée des reproches de son ami.

Au même moment la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, surprenant les trois personnes, et une jeune fille entra laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

« - Lily ! s'exclamèrent les occupants du compartiment

- Salut ! s'exclama la jeune fille qui avait l'air un peu essoufflée

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres préfets Lily ? demanda Élisabeth

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là ! Nicolaas, la préfète de Serdaigle te cherche partout la réunion va commencer !

- La réunion ! s'exclama le jeune homme comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. J'avais complètement oublié !! Je file, merci Lily ! »

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit du compartiment bousculant au passage des premières années qui passaient par là. Élisabeth et Émily éclatèrent de rire et Lily, qui leva les yeux au ciel, avait un franc sourire qui traduisait bien sa pensée. La rouquine s'excusa auprès des premières années pour Nicolaas et referma la porte du compartiment.

« - Un jour il oubliera sa tête celui-là ! déclara Élisabeth entre deux fous rires

- Oh tu peux parler Lizzie mais tu es bien pire ! »

Et avant que la jeune brune n'ait pu contester, Émily enchaîna.

« - Figure toi Lily que tout à l'heure elle a failli oublier ses livres de cours sur le quai, elle les avaient laissé sur le chariot à bagages en montant ses affaires dans le train ! »

Élisabeth se cacha tant bien que mal derrière ses mains tandis que Lily éclatait de rire et qu'Émily tentait de la chatouiller.

« - Arrête Émi ! Lily … haaaaa ! »

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas décider à s'arrêter et était désormais à genoux sur la banquette. Elle avait réussi à coincer son amie contre la vitre et la soumettait à une torture qu'Élisabeth qualifiait « d'inhumaine ».

« - Les filles … chut ! »

Les deux Gryffondors, qui un instant plutôt retenait mal leurs éclats de rire, se turent et regardèrent leur camarade de dortoir.

Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent du couloir. Lily, qui semblait furax, ouvrit brutalement la porte du compartiment et alla vers la provenance de ces voix.

« - Hey tout les deux vous allez arrêter ça ! Maintenant ! » hurla la voix de Lily

Élisabeth et Émily se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« - Bouhou j'ai peur ! » dit une voix masculine. Rodolphus regarde qui vient nous faire la morale !

Élisabeth reconnue sans hésitation cette voix et se précipita à son tour dans le couloir tandis qu'Émily tentait vainement de la retenir, connaissant le caractère emporté de son amie et les identités des personnes du couloir…

Quand Élisabeth déboula dans le couloir, elle serra les poings devant la scène. Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, qu'elle connaissait trop bien pour avoir déjà eu affaire à eux dans le passé, se tenait face à face avec Lily. Derrière eux, elle cru voir des nouveaux élèves, probablement des premières années, reprendre leur souffle. Ils venaient certainement d'avoir eu affaire aux deux frères Serpentards de 6 et 7ème année.

« - Tiens tiens la Sang-de-Bourbe préfète !!! » s'exclama le dénommé Rodolphus en reconnaissant Lily

Lily était bien trop habituée à cette insulte pour s'en sentir blessée mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Élisabeth s'était avancée et pointait sa baguette sous le menton de Rodolphus qui venait de perdre soudainement son sourire prétentieux.

« - Un souci avec mon amie Lestrange ? demanda Élisabeth d'une voix enjôleuse

- Après la Sang-de-Bourbe voilà la traîtresse à son sang la plus mignonne de Poudlard ! Comment ça va Williams depuis le temps ? »

Rodolphus tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son évident malaise. Avoir une baguette qui vous menace à deux centimètres du visage n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant, surtout quand on connaît la propriétaire de la baguette.

Rabastan, quant à lui, s'était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, les bras croisés, dans une attitude nonchalante. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser, Élisabeth pouvait voir de petites étincelles sortir de sa baguette.

« - Mieux que toi Lestrange d'ici quelques secondes si tu ne retires pas immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !!

- Moi ? J'ai dit des trucs qui fallait pas ? dit-il en tournant la tête ver son aîné, toujours appuyé contre la paroi du train.

- Tu as juste dit « Sang-de-Bourbe » et « traîtresse à son sang » rien de choquant que la vérité ! Maintenant Williams baisse ta baguette et dégage, on a pas que ça à faire. »

Rabastan pointait maintenant sa baguette sur Élisabeth, Lily réagit enfin et pointa la sienne vers l'aîné des Lestranges. Le couloir s'était maintenant déserté, il n'était plus que tout les 4 et Émily observait toujours la scène de l'intérieur du compartiment… Un silence pensant s'installa. Lily fixait Rabastan qui lui-même faisait passer son regard d'Élisabeth menaçant Rodolphus, à Lily qui le menaçait…

Un grincement de roues se fit entendre. Le chariot à friandises apparut à la porte de leur wagon. La sorcière le conduisant regarda d'un air mauvais la scène en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, les quatre sorciers baissèrent leurs baguettes et se séparèrent. Lily et Rabastan s'étaient éloignés, la Gryffondor avait rejoint Émily qui était encore terrifié par ce qu'elle venait de voir, dans le compartiment. Le jeune homme, lui, partit rejoindre ses amis.

Élisabeth et Rodolphus se retrouvèrent seul dans le couloir et la sorcière poussant le chariot venait d'entrer dans un autre compartiment. Ne désirant pas continuer plus longtemps cette scène Élisabeth lança un dernier regard méprisant au Serpentard avant de tourner les talons. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'une main lui agrippa le poignet et la tira vers son propriétaire. En essayant de résister, la jeune fille ne fit que trébucher et se retrouver à contrecœur contre le torse de Rodolphus.

« - Lâche- moi tout de suite Lestrange… Tu pourrais le regretter !

- Il fut un temps où tu ne faisais pas autant ta mijaurée Williams… murmura-t-il a son oreille

- J'en ai la nausée rien que d'y penser, ok ? Alors maintenant, ptit con tu me laisses !

Élisabeth se débattait de plus en plus alors que le Serpentard la coinça dos à la paroi resserrant ainsi son emprise en riant.

« - Et maintenant si je te jetais un sort, tu serais peut-être plus docile ? dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Élisabeth, tout en la faisant descendre le long de son coup puis sur les épaules et enfin sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se sentait faiblir.

- Expelliarmus ! » cria une voix derrière eux

La baguette de Rodolphus lui échappa des mains, Élisabeth en profita pour se libérer de son emprise en lui assénant un coup de pied très bien placé dans l'entrejambe. Il s'effondra aussitôt en se tordant de douleur.

« - Ça va Williams ? demanda James Potter

- Ouais, ouais ça va … Ça va …Merci ! »

Sa voix s'était faite un peu molle, James Potter et Sirius Black qui lui avaient permis de se sortir de ce beau merdier ne semblèrent pas convaincus par sa réponse. Sirius lui posa une main sur le bras qui se voulait rassurante mais la jeune Gryffondor ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« - T'es sûre ? Parce que ça a pas l'air !

- Puisque je te le dis Black ! Tu veux quoi en plus une médaille pour service rendu à une demoiselle en détresse ? » répliqua-t-elle en faisant un brusque mouvement du bras pour se dégager de la main qui lui paraissait oppressante.

Rodolphus profita du fait que l'attention ne soit pas tournée vers lui pour s'éclipser rapidement.

« - Hey il s'enfuit ! s'exclama Potter

- Il ira pas loin je te le garantis moi !! dit Black tout en sortant sa baguette

- Stop !! On arrête là les jeux de massacres, je sais que tu raffoles de ça Black, mais là tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ! » cria-t-elle complètement sur les nerfs

Sirius et James se regardèrent stupéfaits, après tout il venait de sortir cette fille d'un mauvais pas et en contrepartie il se faisait hurler dessus.

« - J'ai eu assez à faire comme ça pour aujourd'hui aux enmerdeurs c'est clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche… » ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Sirius

Le couloir était maintenant bondé d'élèves qui était sortie de leur compartiment en entendant le vacarme que provoquait leur dispute.

La dernière réplique de Sirius lui valut un coup d'œil meurtrier de la part d'Élisabeth, qui le bouscula afin de rentrer dans son compartiment. La tête de Lily apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« - Evans ! » s'exclama James Potter

Mais la porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte sur une Élisabeth au bord de la crise de nerfs. James Potter soupira.

« - Ah c'est pas de chance, mais t'inquiètes tu vas l'avoir 9 mois à toi tout seul ta Evans ! se moqua gentiment Sirius en entraînant son ami par les épaules

- C'est ça moque-toi Patmol mais on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois fait une amie là !

- C'est l'émotion ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on est sauvé par le grand Sirius Black en personne ! s'exclama fièrement Sirius tandis qu'ils rejoignaient Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew

- Tu as sauvé qui ? demanda Peter tandis que Sirius fermait la porte derrière lui et que James s'affalait sur une banquette à côté de Rémus

- Evans … soupira James

- Patmol a sauvé Evans ? interrogea Rémus

- Mais non idiot, c'était pas Evans c'était Williams cette fille de Gryffondor de la même année que nous ! riposta Sirius

- Aaaah !! s'exclama Rémus, puis il enchaina d'une voix plus neutre.

Oui et alors? Tu sauves des dizaines de filles par semaine, soit elle se foule la cheville au moment où tu passes à côté d'elles soit elles manquent de tomber dans les escaliers encore une fois juste quand t'es à côté ! Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, je suppose qu'elle t'est tombée dans les bras juste après ?! »

James éclata de rire.

« - La ferme Cornedrue ! aboya Sirius. Non cette fille-là elle avait un problème avec un Serpentard, un des frères Lestrange, et je l'ai gentiment aidé à se débarrasser de ce crétin et elle ne m'a même pas remercié ! T'y crois ça Lunard ?

- Si elle t'a remercié mais à sa manière ! pouffa James

- Donne-nous les détails Cornedrue ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin … pria Peter soudain très intéressé

- Elle l'a envoyé balader en le traitant je cite « d'enmerdeur » ! » commenta le dénommé Cornedrue

Tandis que Peter et Rémus éclataient de rire, Sirius fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

« - Cette fille me plait bien je pense que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec elle ! déclara Sirius

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'après ce qu'elle t'a dit elle va vouloir sortir avec toi ? Tu te met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate mon vieux Patmol ! assura James

- Moque toi c'est ça … Mais tu verras dès qu'elle se sera calmé elle reviendra me faire les yeux doux !!

- Oh dans ce cas je ne veux pas manquer ça ! Ça promet ! » lança James

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre. Sirius fut déçue de voir que sa nouvelle « conquête » ne vienne pas déjà s'excuser, il commençait à regretter d'avoir lancé ses amis là-dessus, ils n'allaient pas l'oublier de sitôt !

Après tout cette fille était peut-être différente des autres …

* * *

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre qui est en fait le premier puisque le précédent c'était le prologue … C'est bon vous suivez là ? lol !**

**Bon sinon annonce officielle : je recherche un béta-lecteur ! Si vous êtes intéressés contactez-moi !! Merkiiiiii !! lol**


	3. L'année commence bien

Tout d'abord merci à tous mes lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review et aux autres aussi ne soyons pas radin!! Et sinon merci à ma Béta-Lectrice qui fait un très beau travail j'ai nommé Lilichoco !!

En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaise!! ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 – L'ANNÉE COMMENCE BIEN**_

Le train semblait ralentir. Par la fenêtre du compartiment, Élisabeth pouvait le voir commencer son entrée dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le paysage ne semblait pas avoir changé, après tout pourquoi aurait-il changé ? Elle distinguait au loin le château de Poudlard, à moitié caché sous l'étrange et épaisse brume de ce jour de rentrée. La jeune fille avait comme tout le monde entendu parler d'un certain « Lord Voldemort », mais elle n'en savait pas plus, ces parents refusant toujours d'en parler devant elle. Néanmoins elle avait surpris une conversation entre eux, il y a quelques jours et depuis elle ne cessait de tourner ses pensées vers ce qu'elle avait appris ce jour-là :

_« - On ne peut pas laisser les filles retourner à Poudlard cette année, tu ne te rends pas compte Andrew ! avait dit sa mère_

_- Pourdlard est dirigé par Albus Dumbledore que veux-tu donc qu'il arrive aux filles ? Elles seront beaucoup plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici ! Ce Lord Voldemort est dangereux Sharon!_

_- Raison de plus ! Je m'inquièterais beaucoup moins en les savants avec nous et pas à des kilomètres de la maison !_

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'en cas d'attaque de Mangemorts nous arriverons vraiment à les protéger ?_

_Sharon s'était tue ne sachant plus quoi répondre. La montée en puissance de ce mage noir la préoccupait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer à ses filles…_

Ce jour-là Élisabeth avait appris l'existence d'un réel danger en la personne de ces « Mangemorts », rien que le mot la faisait frissonner, alors ce qu'il représentait … Elle ne le savait pas et n'osait pas se l'imaginer autant par peur que par raison. À ce moment, elle eut peur que ces parents ne la renvoi pas à Poudlard, ne pouvant pas discuter avec eux de cette situation dont elle avait eu connaissance en les espionnant elle due se résoudre à surveiller leurs comportements. Au bout du compte, Élisabeth fut rassurée, plus personne ne parlait de renoncer à Poudlard et leur vie quotidienne n'en fut pas modifiée, du moins en apparence, car la jeune fille savait bien qu'au fond chaque geste, chaque mot demandait à ses parents beaucoup de sang-froid…

Le train était désormais totalement arrêté et du bruit commença à se faire entendre du couloir et dans son propre compartiment. Des élèves commençaient à sortir du Poudlard Express. La jolie brune vit Hagrid appeler les premières années à renfort de grand geste. Il est vrai que le demi-géant se fondait tellement dans la masse que pour être vu il devait gesticuler dans tous les sens. _« Ridicule !»_ pensa-t-elle. Détournant son regard, elle pu constater avec déplaisir, la présence de tout un groupe de Serpentards sous la fenêtre de son compartiment. Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Wilkes, Nott, Rogue, elle les détestait tous autant qu'ils étaient : des adeptes de la magie noire à coup sur ! Était ce donc cela des Mangemorts ? Des adeptes de l'autre magie comme l'appelait Élisabeth ? Elle n'avait hélas pas les moyens de répondre à ces questions... Sortant de la rêverie dans laquelle elle était plongée quelques instants auparavant, elle vit ses camarades s'affairait autour d'elle. Ils parlaient… Trop… Ils parlaient beaucoup trop. Elle soupira et après un dernier regard vers la vitre, elle se leva à son tour et récupéra sa valise.

« - Éli ? fit Émily d'une toute petite voie.

- Quoi ? » grogna-t-elle

Elle n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'entamer une discussion sur ce qui venait de se passer, sur aucun sujet ce soit d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, elle fut surprise de voir Lily et Émily sourirent quand elle leur est répondue si sèchement. Elle les regarda, intriguée et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Quand tu es comme ça on te retrouve ! expliqua Lily

- Quand je suis comme quoi ? bougonna Éli

- Agressive, de mauvais poil, sur la défensive …énuméra Émily.

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris bien compris là ! coupa la jeune fille, vexée

Nouveaux éclats de rire de la part de ses amies. Élisabeth ne répondit rien et attrapa sa valise en souriant, ce n'est parce qu'elle avait une carapace de fille qui se vexe facilement qu'elle n'en appréciait pas moins l'humour de ses camarades qui la connaissait par cœur. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte du compartiment quand celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par magie. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière, surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec les Maraudeurs au grand complet. C'était Rémus Lupin qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, sans tenir compte de la surprise qu'il venait de provoquer, il se tourna vers Lily :

« - Lily il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, il faut que l'on parle aux premières années avant qu'ils ne partent en barque avec Hagrid ! »

Lily ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça, elle restait immobile, sa valise à la main regardant les garçons qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Pensant qu'elle avait l'air trop bête à rester plantée là comme un piquet, Élisabeth la sortit de sa torpeur :

« - Lily ! Tu as entendu ?

- Hein ? Que ... quoi ? Ah oui ! J'arrive Rémus ! Émily tu me prendras ma valise s'il te plait ? Merci.

Et avant qu'Émily n'est pu protester, la rouquine était déjà sortie accompagnée d'un Rémus plus que pressé. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent seules avec les trois Maraudeurs. Un silence pesant commença à s'installer entre eux. Éli se demandait pourquoi ils restaient plantés là, devant la porte de leur compartiment.

« - Vous pensez rester là encore combien de temps ? On ne peut pas sortir !

- Milles excuses Princesse, passez donc ! répondit Sirius en s'inclinant pour les laisser sortir.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent, Élisabeth en profita pour décrocher un coup d'œil assassin à Sirius, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire qu'il affichait déjà. Émily avait d'ores et déjà commencé une discussion passionnée à propos de Quidditch avec James Potter et Peter Pettigrew. Éli soupira. Une fois sortis du train, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les calèches quand Sirius posa la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Lestrange tout à l'heure ?

- Je t'en pose des questions moi ? rétorqua Élisabeth

- Oui à l'instant même ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire

- Trop drôle Black ! T'as fait l'école du cirque ?

- La quoi ?

- Laisse tomber c'est un truc moldu ! Pourquoi vous avez accompagné Lupin tout à l'heure ? Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, dit-elle afin de détourner la conversation.

- James voulait voir Evans et …

- Et j'ai même pas pu la voir ! » s'écria tout à coup James, faisant sursauter Éli

La jeune fille considéra la scène avec crainte : Émily était déjà installée dans une calèche et James et Peter s'apprêtaient à la suivre. Trouver une solution vite ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de traverser tout Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Monsieur-je-pose-des-questions-indiscrètes-et-je-me-crois-irrésisitible !

« - Après vous Princesse ! » s'exclama Black

Éli ne pouvait que grimper dans la calèche, n'ayant trouvé aucune excuse valable pour se défiler. Elle en profita pour croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie et lui décrocher un coup d'œil meurtrier. Émily se mordit les lèvres, plus amusée qu'effrayée par le coup de poignard visuel de son amie.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir, Sirius et Élisabeth étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre - au plus grand déplaisir de la jeune fille- et les trois autres installés en face d'eux quand une voie - qui pourrait être qualifiée de tous les adjectifs possibles sauf : douce, mélodieuse, agréable … - se fit alors entendre :

« - Siriuuuuus !!!! »

La personne – car c'en était bien une- à qui appartenait cette voie, à savoir une jolie fille aux formes généreuses – grimpa dans la calèche avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Élisabeth et Émily se regardèrent stupéfaites : cette fille qui venait de monter avec eux était en train d'embrasser Sirius Black en grimpant sur ses genoux, d'une manière … empressée ! Les deux tourtereaux semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ce fut seulement quand la calèche se mit en route qu'ils se séparèrent. Sirius se tourna alors vers ses amis :

« - Les gars, j'avais oublié de vous dire que j'avais invité … euh… cette charmante personne que j'ai rencontré dans le train à se joindre à nous ! »

Émily et Élisabeth durent se faire violence pour ne pas explose de rire : Black semblait avoir complètement oublié le nom de sa nouvelle copine. La ruse fut bien trouvée, mais la blondasse ne s'y laissa pas prendre – pas si bête que ça finalement !

« - Hey ! minauda-t-elle. Moi c'est Mylène, tu as déjà oublié chéri ?

- Mais non mon cœur, mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai perdu l'usage de la parole tellement le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux était … époustouflant ! »

Cette fois Éli ne pu résister et éclata de rire, suivie de près par Émily. Ce moment qui se voulait romantique tourna bien vite au vinaigre. James et Peter quant à eux se retinrent bien de rire en voyant la mine contrariée de leur ami. La nouvelle amie de Sirius se tourna alors vers elles, semblant les apercevoir juste à l'instant, elle les dévisagea puis fit une grimace méprisante avant de se retourner vers Sirius.

« - Je ne savais pas que vous laissiez n'importe qui monter avec vous ! »

Le sang d'Élisabeth ne fit qu'un tour, elle cessa aussitôt de rire et serra les poings, se retenant de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter – ou pas.

« - Dis donc ma vieille, riposta-t-elle, si tu as un problème avec nous, faut le dire ! Et en face de préférence !!

- Mon problème est que tu pollues l'air et que tu me casses les oreilles ! » gémit elle.

Le poing d'Élisabeth s'écrasa sur le visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière en tomba à la renverse, des genoux de Sirius elle se retrouva sur le sol, le nez en sang. La jeune Gryffondor, debout dans le petit couloir entre les deux banquettes, secoua sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée tout en poussant des grognements incompréhensibles.

Émily était partagé entre l'envie de rire et de calmer son amie. Elle opta finalement pour la deuxième solution quand elle croisa le regard haineux qu'elle affichait. Elle se leva précipitamment et la força à s'asseoir. Les trois garçons n'en revenaient pas, Élisabeth ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de patience mais par contre un sacré caractère.

Ce fut Sirius qui réagit le premier et aida la pauvre Mylène à se relever. Elle pleurait, ou plutôt elle geignait en se tenant le nez. Sirius foudroya Élisabeth du regard, et celle-ci le lui rendit bien. La jeune fille fulminait, elle n'entendait même pas son amie l'exhorter de se calmer. Elle avait le regard fixe, plongée dans les yeux de Sirius, elle attendait qu'il rompe le contact visuel, lui, semblait attendre la même chose de sa part. Ce fut finalement lui qui céda pour reporter son attention sur la blessée. Élisabeth eut un sourire sadique, elle venait de gagner cette bataille. Elle se détourna à son tour pour fixer son regard sur la route de Pré-au-Lard qui défilait sous les roues de la calèche.

Un silence pesant s'installa à l'intérieur… James et Peter tentèrent une conversation encore et toujours à propos du Quidditch, mais elle se limita à leur deux seules attentions, Sirius cajolait Mylène qui ne cessait de geindre et Émily se contentait de soupirer de temps à autre.

Élisabeth savait que son amie allait lui reprocher sa réaction exagérée et elle était consciente de ce fait mais quand elle avait entendu les insultes de cette fille elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler, elle ne maîtrisait plus ses émotions. Avec les évènements de ces derniers mois, elle se devait tout le temps de faire bonne figure devant ses parents, devant sa sœur et même devant ses plus proches amis! La colère et la violence étaient ses meilleures armes pour cacher ses sentiments….

°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°

« - Lily on est là ! » appela Émily

La dénommée salua Rémus et alla rejoindre ses amies. James Potter la regarda passer avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche qui n'échappa pas à Élisabeth. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard mauvais qu'il ne remarqua même pas, trop obnubilé par sa soi-disant future conquête. Ce fut Sirius qui capta ce regard, pensant qu'il lui était adressé, il fronça les sourcils et se leva prêt à … à quoi d'ailleurs ? Se battre ? Avec une fille ? Il ne voulait tout de même pas se battre avec elle ? Pour une histoire dont il n'avait été que spectateur en plus ! L'arrivée providentielle de Mylène-la-pimbêche fit renoncer Sirius à ses projets, au grand soulagement d'Éli.

Lily s'assit à côté des jeunes filles tandis que Rémus sauvait Sirius des griffes de sa nouvelle petite amie un peu trop possessive. Éli la vit partir, vexée de s'être fait repoussé, en direction de la table des Serdaigles et s'asseoir au milieu de cinquièmes années.

« - Oh regardez les premières années, ils ont l'air de plus en plus petit chaque année ! s'écria Émily en voyant les premières années qui venaient d'entrer avec le professeur McGonagall

- C'est toi qui est de plus en plus grande chaque année idiote ! rétorqua Éli en reportant son attention sur les premières années

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Maraudeurs tout à l'heure ? demanda Lily. J'ai vu Black l'air plus en colère que jamais quand il est descendu de la calèche tout à l'heure !

- Oh rien de particulier, répondit Émily sur un ton léger, Éli l'a juste remis à sa place en même temps que sa pouffe !

- Sa pouffe ? s'étonna la rouquine

- Serdaigle 5ème année ! indiqua Éli

- Enfin bref, pour faire court, cette fille nous a cherché et Éli lui a mis son poing dans la gueule ! »

Lily regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes filles, bouche bée.

« - Tu as fait quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Tu commences à me connaître Lily tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !! »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le professeur McGonagall venait de réclamer le silence afin de commencer la répartition des premières années. Élisabeth se garda bien de continuer la conversation avec Lily, s'attendant à ne recevoir de sa part que des reproches sur son comportement. De plus, leurs places à table ne leur permettaient pas trop de bavarder discrètement, elles étaient à proche de l'extrémité de la table donnant sur celle des professeurs.

Une première élève s'avança vers le Choixpeau d'un pas sur et déterminé. Cette petite blonde arborait un air de supériorité qui en disait long sur ses origines.

« - Serpentard, murmura Élisabeth.

_- Hum … voyons… Oh oh quelle assurance jeune fille ! _s'exclama le Choixpeau._ Je dis … Serpentard ! »_

Des applaudissements en masse parvirent de la table des verts et argents. Éli suivit la petite fille des yeux jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Elle la vit s'asseoir près de 7èmes années, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle croisa un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Rodolphus Lestrange la regardait avec un sourire mauvais, il ne semblait pas avoir oublié l'épisode du train, ça tombait bien elle non plus n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé avec lui ! Elle soutint son regard et lui fit un sourire malicieux, déstabilisé, Lestrange détourna les yeux…

« - Moi je dis Serdaigle vu sa tête à celui-là ! dit Émily

- Non plutôt Poufsouffle il a l'air d'être proche de cette fille brune là-bas, je le vois bien parmi les amis fidèles !

- Je suis d'accord avec Lily ! renchérit Éli en se retournant vers elle, l'air de rien.

-_Gryffondor ! _» aboya le Choixpeau

Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Rires qui furent couverts par les applaudissements et les sifflements de leurs camarades enthousiastes, applaudissements polis du côté des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles et absents parmi les Serpentards.

Leur petit jeu continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la répartition. Les scores s'élevaient à 7 bonnes réponses pour Élisabeth, 5 pour Lily et seulement 3 pour Émily.

- Tu te ramollis Émily, se moqua Lily.

- Mes chers élèves, je vous demande un instant de votre précieux temps ! »

Dumbledore s'était à peine levé que le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle, sa demande n'était tout au plus qu'une forme de politesse plus qu'une demande.

« - J'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir une fois encore pour cette nouvelle année ! La première pour certain et la dernière pour d'autres ! »

Dumbledore avait une voix douce et posée qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

« Vous êtes parmi nous pour être formés à la pratique de la magie mais … »

Dumbledore avait cette fâcheuse tendance à laisser ses phrases en suspend qui en énervait plus d'un.

« Attention cette pratique de la magie doit rester scolaire, je ne tolérerais aucun débordement d'aucune sorte ! »

Son regard se dirigea alors discrètement vers certains Serpentards qui ricanaient.

« Je vous rappelle également que la Forêt Interdite, est, comme l'indique si bien son nom, interdite, et que le couvre-feu est toujours à 21h30 ! Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements vint clôturer le discours du directeur et chacun se trouva à nouveau bien occupé à savourer ce premier repas à Poudlard.

Les trois jeunes Gryffondors attaquèrent leur repas avec un tel empressement qu'on aurait dit qu'elles avaient peur qu'on leur retire les plats de l'assiette. Le repas se passa le plus naturellement du monde, entre deux « Passe moi le jus de citrouille », les filles discutaient de leurs BUSES : Lily les avaient toutes eues, elle était tout de même déçue de n'avoir eu qu'un « A » en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Élisabeth et Émily, n'étant pas d'aussi bonnes élèves que la préfète, se moquèrent gentiment d'elle en lui disant que c'était tout de même très bien. Les deux jeunes filles, elles n'en avaient obtenues pour leur part que 8 pour Émily et 10 pour Élisabeth. Cette dernière avait eu un « D » en Astronomie et un « P » en Divination, ce qui était dans l'ordre des choses car elle détestait ces matières !

Le repas était également ponctué par des éclats de rire plutôt bruyants du côté des Maraudeurs. Certaines premières années les regardaient ébahis comme si elles étaient en présence de Merlin en personne ! Élisabeth se demandait qui elle trouvait les plus bêtes ? Les Maraudeurs qui faisaient tout pour se faire remarquer ou leurs fans qui rougissaient à la moindre marque d'attention de leur part !!

Le repas se termina enfin. Lily quitta ses amies, son rôle de préfète l'obligeant à guider les premières années. Émily devait trouver Nicolaas pour lui parler de quelque chose de très important, Élisabeth ne savait pas quoi et à vrai dire elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Sa rentrée avait été assez chargée en émotions et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose retrouver son lit. Les deux amies se séparèrent et tandis que l'une filait du côté des Serdaigles l'autre essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi les premières années qui semblait tout ouïe au discours de Lily et son homologue masculin, Rémus Lupin.

La jeune fille réussit à franchir la « marée » des nouveaux élèves en jouant des coudes, en bousculant quelques-uns au passage. Sortant de la Grande Salle elle constata avec déception qu'il ne restait plus grand monde dans les couloirs, la plupart des élèves s'étaient dépêchés de remonter à leur dortoir pour éviter de se retrouver coincés derrière les premières années à qui l'on montrerait le chemin pour la première fois. Éli soupira, agacée par son manque de rapidité.

Quand enfin elle arriva devant le portrait qui bouchait l'entrée de la salle commue des Gryffondors – non sans un petit détour par les cuisines – elle se rendit compte d'une chose ! Elle ne souvenait plus du mot de passe ! Lily le lui avait bien dit rapidement pendant le repas mais elle n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention ! Elle fulminait, enrageant contre elle-même, contre sa flegme habituelle.

« - Euh… Bonsoir ! dit-elle à la Grosse Dame. Je suppose que le règlement n'a pas changé et que vous ne laissez pas entrer les élèves qui ne vous donne pas le mot de passe !?

- Vous supposez drôlement bien jeune fille ! Non seulement vous êtes la dernière mais en plus…

- La dernière ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vous voulez dire que les Préfets sont déjà passés avec les premières années ?

- Parfaitement ! rétorqua la Grosse Dame passablement exaspérée.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeett merde ! »

Le portrait ne sembla pas apprécier un langage aussi fleuri et se désintéressa de la jeune fille qui se laissa glisser contre le mur en soupirant, elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et y plongea sa tête.

« - Tu comptes coucher dehors cette nuit ? »

Élisabeth se mordit les lèvres et hésita un peu avant de relever la tête pour reconnaître son interlocuteur. Pas un Serpentard pitié ! Elle avait eu sa dose de bagarre pour la journée. Elle risqua un coup d'œil et ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

« - Oh oui j'en rêve depuis 6 ans Black tu ne savais pas ?

- Je n'avais pas ce privilège ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton ironique

- Tu t'améliores au niveau de tes blagues débiles !

- Je suppose que ce n'était pas un compliment ?

- Biiiiien Black ! Là, je dois dire que tu m'épates tu as compris tout seul! »

Élisabeth n'avait pas envie de continuer ce petit jeu plus longtemps, mais Sirius semblait au contraire prendre un grand plaisir à cette conversation. Il affichait un sourire que la jeune fille pourrait qualifier de carnassier s'il avait été un loup.

Elle se leva et se mit face à au portrait et ainsi dos à Sirius attendant qu'il daigne donner le mot de passe ce qu'il ne fit pas.

« - Black est-ce que tu vas te décider à … » dit elle en se retournant vers lui.

Elle s'interrompit : il était proche, beaucoup trop proche d'elle à son goût. Elle recula d'un pas et rencontra le mur dans son dos. Lui avait fait un pas vers elle et placé son bras au-dessus d'elle.

« - A quoi tu joues là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide

- Moi je trouve qu'on est bien dehors… tous les deux ! Tu veux le mot de passe ? Il faudra l'obtenir ? »

« - L'obtenir ? Et par quels moyens ? Magie Noire ? Nan, exclue, trop risqué ! Charme ? Pour me prendre un vent ? Non merci ! Violence ? Tu l'as bien regardé ? Il fait une tête de plus que toi ! Reste que la ruse ! Méfie toi Black tu me connais mal ! »

Un sourire sadique apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille au fil de ses pensées. Sirius parut un instant déstabilisé mais repris vite contenance et afficha le même sourire. Il plaça son deuxième bras de l'autre côté de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci plus rapide que l'éclair se laissa glisser contre le mur et de se dégagea de son emprise et inversa les rôles. Elle attrapa Sirius par la cravate et le retourna contre le mur.

« - Maintenant tu me donnes ce foutu mot de passe ou je te jure Black sur la tête de mes putins d'ancêtres que je t'étrangle quitte à aller à Azkaban ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Lions courageux ! s'exclama Sirius alors qu'il sentait la cravate se resserrait dangereusement autour de son cou.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! » acheva la jeune fille sur le ton de la conversation.

Elle sourit et resserra la cravate d'un coup sec. Sirius s'étrangla et la desserra aussitôt. Élisabeth donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui consentit enfin à lui ouvrir le passage. Elle fit un dernier clin d'œil au jeune homme qui était encore en train de prendre son souffle et sa faufilla dans le trou.

Et lui il restait là comme un idiot, il ne regrettait plus, mais alors plus du tout le pari fait avec ses amis…

* * *

Et voilou c'est fini!! Alors vos réactions ? Bien pas bien ? Des questions? N'hésitait pas j'y répondrais avec plaisir:) 


	4. Je préférais ma vie ennuyeuse !

**Un mois pour écrire ce fichu chapitre j'espère que vous êtes toujours là malgré la longue attente !! Je suis désolé ... --**

**Toutes mes excuses mais je pense que ça vaut le coup, en tout cas c'est ce que m'a dit ma béta-lectrice, Lilichoco !! lol! J'espère que vous allez apprécier! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : JE PRÉFÉRAIS ENCORE MA VIE ENNUYEUSE !  
**

Un mois avait passé depuis la rentrée. Un mois pendant lequel Éli surveillait constamment les nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les attaques de Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et la jeune Gryffondor survolait les listes de victimes avec chaque fois le même pincement au cœur : et si quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait se retrouver sur cette liste ? Et si c'était ses parents qui étaient attaqués ? Son père, Auror de formation, envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles à ses filles pour les rassurer quant à leur sécurité. Malgré tout, Éli était inquiète et de nombreux cauchemars venaient agrémenter ses nuits…

« - Bon qui se décide à la réveiller ? demanda Émily à ses camarades de dortoir.

- Moi je l'ai fait hier et toute la semaine dernière ! répondit Alice Ferrier

- Et si on tirait à la courte paille ? proposa Lily

- J'ai mieux balancez lui un seau d'eau, elle se réveillera à coup sur !

- Ta gueule McAvoy on ne t'as rien demandé ! » répliqua Émily

Audrey McAvoy haussa les épaules et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte, un air arrogant et sur de soi sur le visage.

« - N'empêche, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, on pourrait essayer ! admit Émily

- Émily ! s'offusqua Lily, tandis qu'Alice se retenait d'exploser de rire.

- Quoi ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que dès qu'on aura le malheur de la réveiller on va se faire envoyer paître ! »

Lily leva les yeux aux ciels puis s'avança vers le seul lit où les rideaux étaient encore tirés.

« - Allez-y je m'en charge !

- Merci Lily tu es un amour, on te revaudra ça !

- J'espère bien ! » grommela-t-elle.

Émily et Alice attrapèrent leurs sacs et sortirent du dortoir en remerciant Lily.

Lily soupira et écarta doucement les rideaux du lit d'Élisabeth, la seule à ne pas être encore levée. Si les jeunes hésitaient tant à réveiller leur amie c'est parce qu'elles connaissaient son humeur le matin : exécrable. La rouquine se pencha vers son amie et la secoua gentiment, elle l'entendit grogner.

« - Mmmh … Quoi ? ronchonna Élisabeth

- C'est l'heure Éli ! Tu vas encore être en retard pour le déjeuner !

- Mais c'est sameeeeedi !!! gémit-elle

- Navré de te décevoir mais on est vendredi aujourd'hui ! railla la rouquine tout en tirant les draps du lit.

- Quoi !!?? hurla Éli en se levant brusquement, bousculant Lily au passage qui se retrouva sur les fesses. Oups, désolé Lily ! acheva-t-elle en aidant son amie à se relever.

- Et on commence moins de 20 minutes alors tu te prépares et tu me rejoins dans la salle commune mais surtout tu te grouilles !!

- Bien chef ! » conclu finalement Éli devant l'air énervé de son amie.

Lily sortit du dortoir laissant Élisabeth en plan. Malgré son réveil brutal, elle était maintenant parfaitement réveillée. Elle soupira, elle était pourtant persuadée que c'était le week-end… D'un pas traînant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commit la première erreur de la journée. En équilibre sur un pied, elle essayait de remettre une de ses pantoufles qui se faisait la malle pensant que la porte de la salle de bains était bien fermée, elle tenta de s'y appuyer et là … BLAM ! La porte qui n'était pas fermée s'ouvrit sous le poids de la jeune fille qui se retrouva aussitôt par terre, en train de maudire Merlin et la porte traître… Elle se releva en jurant contre cette foutue porte et commit la deuxième erreur de la journée : donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte. La bouche de la jeune fille s'arrondit sous l'effet de la douleur et un misérable petit cri en sortit, c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois à cloche pied, sautant dans toute la chambre, en train de se tenir le pied et de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Elle perdit une nouvelle fois l'équilibre et se retrouva – encore – au sol.

« - Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !!!!! »

Cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas pu retenir un cri de rage qui avait certainement dû retentir dans tout le dortoir des Gryffondors tellement il avait été poussé avec désespoir.

Malgré tous ces « imprévus » Éli réussit finalement à prendre sa douche. Enfournant ses manuels dans son sac, elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir et atterrit dans une salle commune vide.

« - Normal, pensa-t-elle, ils sont tous descendus déjeuner même pas une âme charitable pour m'attendre ! Pff … c'est beau l'amitié ! »

Ses pensées cessèrent aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Lily. Elle n'était pas descendue avec les autres après l'avoir réveillé. Non elle ne semblait même pas en état de parler. Assise sur un canapé face à la cheminée éteinte de la salle commune, elle avait les yeux dans le vide, fixés sur la cheminée… Intriguée et particulièrement inquiète pour son amie, elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et murmura doucement :

« - Lily … Tout va bien ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Éli se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursauta et se retourna vers elle.

« - Élisabeth ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver …

- Est ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit elle en fixant à nouveau l'âtre de la cheminée. J'ai des amis formidables, je suis la meilleure élève de mon année, ma famille … Ma famille m'aime…

- Je ne sais pas qui tu tentes de convaincre comme ça mais si c'est moi – et je n'en doute pas vu que nous ne sommes que deux dans cette pièce – c'est loupé ! »

Lily eut un petit rire et tourna vers son amie des yeux brillants.

« - Lily … Tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler – et je ne suis pas non plus très bien placée pour être ta confidente, Alice joue mieux ce rôle que moi – mais si jamais tu as envie de parler … »

Éli n'était pas célèbre pour sa délicatesse et son tact en matière de confidence …

« - Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes …

- Ca ça veut dire que tu a envie de m'en parler ! ironisa-t-elle

- T'es bête ! marmonna Lily

- Je sais c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités ! Allez Lily, enchaîna-t-elle, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'isoler dans ton coin pour pleurer !

- Je ne pleure pas ! s'offusqua la rouquine.

- Ne change pas de sujet veux-tu ! » s'exclama Éli en mettant les poings sur les hanches d'un air menaçant.

Lily éclata de rire devant le faux air contrarié de son amie. Éli quant à elle était satisfaite d'avoir réussie à la faire rire, ça ne semblait pas gagner d'avance. Le silence revint aussi brusquement qu'il était parti lorsque Lily avait éclaté de son rire si franc qui lui était caractéristique… Éli ne disait rien, c'était à Lily de faire le premier pas et de se confier si elle en avait envie, ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation qui parurent des heures …

« - J'ai reçue une lettre de ma sœur ce matin alors que je venais juste de te réveiller … »

Éli garda le silence, apparemment quel que soit le problème de Lily il venait tout juste de se produire.

« - Elle va se marier ! »

Ce genre de nouvelle était en temps normal une bonne nouvelle, mais Lily affichait une mine sombre.

« - Ah !? fut la seule réaction d'Éli

- Elle ne veut surtout pas que je vienne à la cérémonie… C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a envoyé cette lettre… Pour me le dire…

- C'est quand même une belle garce ta sœur !

- Éli ! s'insurgea Lily

- Quoi ? C'est la stricte vérité, tu as vu comment elle te traite ? Tu es sa sœur tout de même merde ! Et pourquoi tu ne devrais pas venir d'ailleurs ?

- C'est un mariage moldu Éli n'importe qui ne peut pas y aller !

- Je ne savais pas que ta sœur était une cracmol ! »

Lily leva les yeux aux ciels, exaspérée.

« - Elle n'est pas une cracmol c'est une moldue !

- Moldue ? Tu as de la famille moldue ? Je ne savais pas ! »

Lily leva une nouvelle fois les yeux aux ciels.

- Décidément tu me connais bien mal Éli ! Je suis une Sang de Bourbe comme disent si bien les Serpentards !

- Je t'interdis de dire… ça ! C'est … c'est… insultant ! »

Lily éclata de rire.

« - C'est le but d'une insulte d'insulter !

- Ne te fous pas de moi tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! Ta sœur agit de la même manière que les Serpentards mais dans l'autre sens ! »

Lily la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« - Mais c'est vrai ! Ces enfoirés de sangs pur qui ne peuvent pas voir les moldus en peinture et ta sœur ne peux pas encadrer les sorciers ! Même pas sa propre sœur ! s'énerva-t-elle

- Arrête Éli ça suffit, j'ai compris ton idée ! rétorqua Lily qui ne semblait pas apprécier la tournure de la conversation.

- Non mais Lily je ne te comprends pas comment tu peux rester de marbre face à tant de conneries ! »

Éli s'était levée et sa voix résonnait maintenant dans toute la salle commune – heureusement vide.

« - C'est mon problème ça ! rétorqua-t-elle

- Que tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire ça me tue! aboya-t-elle. Putain Lily réagis ! Merde ! Ta sœur n'a qu'une envie c'est de t'oublier et toi tu laisses faire, tu n'as donc aucun amour-propre ou quoi ?

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Laisse ma sœur en dehors de cette histoire !

- C'est pourtant de là que tout est parti ! Lily !! Je croyais te connaître, qu'est ce qui t'arrive bordel ? La fille que je connais ne se laisserait pas faire par une sœur qui passe son temps à la rabaisser !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi ! Tu es bien trop dans ta bulle pour savoir quoi que ce soit ! » tonna la rouquine.

Éli ne réussit pas à renchérir, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Les dernières paroles de Lily l'avaient blessée, comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était égoïste ? Elle se figea et fixa Lily d'un regard tellement sombre – les jolis yeux marron de la jeune fille semblaient êtres devenus noirs – qu'elle en fut effrayée.

« - Excuse-moi Éli je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, je ne le pensais pas …

- Il faut croire que si puisque tu l'as dit ! » riposta-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus Éli attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune. Au même moment, le tableau s'écarta pour laisser rentrer un groupe d'élève remontant de la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner. Parmi eux les seules personnes de Poudlard qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas voir ce matin : les Maraudeurs ! Si le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, il y a des jours où l'on se passerait de hasard !

Ils la regardent bizarrement, c'est vrai qu'avec cette histoire elle doit probablement avoir sa tête des mauvais jours, celle qu'il ne fait pas bon de chercher ! Black la fixe quand elle passe à côté de lui manquant de peu de le bousculer tandis que Potter regarda un point derrière son épaule. Sans se retourner Éli savait très bien que c'est Lily qui tente de la rattraper.

« - Lily jolie ! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? demande Potter en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour se décoiffer.

- Non, Potter ! Éli attends-moi s'il te plait ! » enchaîna-t-elle

Mais Éli ne s'était pas arrêtée et avait franchi le trou du portrait qui se referma sur elle. Elle cru entendre Lily pester contre le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui aurait dû attendre avant de se refermer, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et attrapa le bras d'Émily qui l'attendait devant le portrait.

« - Lizzie ? Qu'est ce qui il y a ?

- Rien ! Absolument rien ! »répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réponse.

Émily ne posa plus de questions, si son amie était ainsi c'était certainement à cause d'une dispute. Et certainement une dispute avec Lily vue la tête que faisait la rouquine à l'instant.

Sans ajouter un mot elles se dirigèrent vers leur premier cour de la journée : Histoire de la Magie.

°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°

En Histoire de la Magie, Éli mit un point d'honneur à ignorer Lily, qui le lui rendit bien. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque James Potter vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qui relevait en soi d'un phénomène à inscrire dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Les tables sont disposées de la manière suivante : six rangées de quatre places étaient alignées dans la longueur de la salle, serrées sur le côté droit. Chose exceptionnelle le professeur Binns avait fait preuve d'autorité et avait mélangé les élèves de Serpentards et de Gryffondors ! Éli était assise au quatrième rang complètement à droite, contre le mur. Profitant de cette place très pratique pour s'installer dans diverses positions, la jeune fille était appuyée contre le mur de manière à être face à Émily.

« - C'est complètement idiot ! murmura la jeune blonde

- Je crois que tu l'as déjà dit ça Émi !

- Lily fait ce qu'elle veut avec sa sœur tu n'as pas à lui dire comment se comporter ! »

Depuis qu'Émily était au courant des motifs de la dispute entre Lily et elle, Éli avait eu droit à de nombreuses remarques sur la stupidité de son comportement.

« - Tu es plus bornée qu'un Troll Lizzie ! »

La dénommée leva les yeux aux ciels.

« - Ça aussi tu l'as déjà dit il me semble !

- Lizzie nom d'un scrout à pétard tu m'énerves ! s'emporta Émily en haussant la voix, ce qui fit retourner quelques têtes en leur direction, sauf celle du professeur qui semblait totalement captivé par le récit d'une grande guerre de géant.

- Baisse d'un ton veux-tu ! implora Éli. D'accord les raisons pour lesquelles on s'est disputées sont débiles mais c'est plus fort que moi tu l'aurais vu Émi j'avais l'impression d'avoir un animal battu qui n'ose pas affronter les choses en face de moi ! »

Le regard de la jeune fille se tourna involontairement vers Lily, assise au sixième rang derrière la table d'Éli, qui détourna vite les yeux quand elle croisa les siens.

« - Hey les filles je peux servir d'arbitre si vous voulez je me ferais un plaisir ! »

Éli se remit dans sa position se retourna pour faire face à Mulciber, un Serpentard assis à la même place qu'elle un rang devant, qui les regardaient avec un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.

« - On se passera de ta bienveillance Mulciber ! répondit Émily, sarcastique

- Dommage, vraiment dommage… J'aurais pu espérer une récompense … ceci dit Mulciber ne manqua pas de détailler Émily d'une manière bien trop flagrante pour être honnête.

- Va te faire foutre espèce de Troll des cavernes! explosa Éli.

- Miss Williams, Mr. Mulciber un peu de tenue je vous prie ! 10 points en moins pour vos maisons respectives ! intervient Binns.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste j'ai rien fait moi monsieur c'est cette Sang de Bourbe qui…

- Répète un peu pour voir salopard ! » s'indigna Éli, qui en se levant brusquement fit tomber sa chaise à la renverse dans un fracas épouvantable.

On cru entendre une mouche voler : Mulciber et Éli se dévisageaient sous les yeux abasourdis de leurs camarades de classes. Binns rompit le silence pensant.

« - Mr. Mulciber vous sortez, je n'admettrais jamais un tel comportement dans ma classe j'en réfèrerais à votre directeur de maison ! Vous et Miss Williams êtes collés 2h vendredi soir ! »

Éli voulut protester, mais la main d'Émi l'exhortant à s'asseoir lui fit ravaler ces paroles. Mulciber ramassa ses affaires et sortit en jetant un dernier regard vers la Gryffondor qui resta de marbre face à cet air menaçant.

La porte claquée, Éli releva sa chaise et s'installa dessus le cœur plein de rage. Reportant son attention sur ses affaires, elle constata la présence d'un petit bout de parchemin roulé en boule. Incrédule, elle regarda Émily qui lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la table de derrière. Se retournant discrètement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Binns, elle croisa le regard de Sirius Black… Le parchemin venait donc de lui, plutôt bizarre de la part de quelqu'un qui ne t'adresse plus la parole depuis un mois. Elle ouvrit le papier sur ses genoux et lut :

_Alors là …_

_Je te tire mon chapeau Williams !_

_C'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à un tel spectacle !_

_Sirius Black, le tombeur de ses dames._

Éli ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle tourna la tête vers Black qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle prit sa plume et lui répondit :

_Venant de ta part, je suppose que c'est un compliment ?_

_N'empêche que ce spectacle qui t'a tant fait marrer m'a fait récolter deux heures de colles avec cet enfoiré !_

_Élisabeth Williams, hippogriffe en jupons._

_PS : ta signature est prétentieuse, Black !_

S'ensuivit un échange de parchemins acharné durant le restant de l'heure.

_C'était en effet un compliment Williams c'est que tu es forte en devinette !_

_Désolé pour ta colle mais dis toi que tu rends service à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Mulciber est le capitaine des Serpentards leur équipe ne pourra pas s'entraîner vendredi, on te le doit !_

_Sirius Black, tombeur de toutes ces dames sans exception !_

_PS : « Hippogriffe en jupons » !? Eh bien je n'y mettrais pas la main pour savoir si ça mord !_

Éli leva les yeux aux ciels, mais comment ce gars faisait il pour rentrer encore dans ces chaussures avec des chevilles pareilles ?

_Ne fais pas dans le sarcasme Black, ça te va très mal !_

_Eh bien si je rends service à notre équipe, ça veut dire que tu m'en dois un !_

_Dis- moi tu n'as pas l'impression d'être de plus en plus prétentieux ?! Toutes les filles de Poudlard ne sont pas à tes pieds !_

_Élisabeth Williams, fille de Poudlard insensible au charme de Sirius Black !_

Et le message repartit dans l'autre sens, en direction de Black.

_Pourquoi je te devrais quelque chose ? Sirius Black ne doit jamais rien à personne !_

_Tu as raison dans mon calcul, je n'ai pas compté les filles de Serpentards mais ça n'est pas un gros oubli car même celles-là sont folles de moi ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs seulement tu n'oses pas l'avouer ! T'inquiètes pas j'ai l'habitude des filles timides !_

_Sirius Black, tombeur de toutes les filles : Serpentards et Williams incluses !_

Émily, qui avait lu derrière le dos de son amie, la retient à temps d'injurier Sirius au beau milieu de la classe, elle s'était assez faite remarquer par le prof pour aujourd'hui.

Éli attendit que le prof repartent dans des explications longues et compliquées sur le pourquoi du comment des guerres de géants, et balança le mot qu'elle venait de recevoir à son envoyeur !

_« - Non mais quel culot celui-là ! Je lui aurais bien fait bouffé son papier à cet abruti heureusement qu'Émi était là parce que si en plus d'avoir deux heures de colle avec l'autre abruti de Serpentard je devais en avoir deux de plus avec Black je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! »_

Soudain un autre parchemin, semblant tomber du plafond apparu devant elle, comme par magie. (NdA : je sais elle était facile celle-là mais j'ai pas pu résister ! ) Encore un mot de Black ? Il lui paraissait pourtant avoir été assez clair en lui renvoyant le précédent papier. Elle se tourna vers lui, qui la voyant l'accuser ainsi leva les mains en murmurant que ça n'était pas lui.

Son regard se posa alors sur la table du fond où Rabastan Lestrange, à côté de Wilkes, la fixait la baguette la main. Une fois qu'il fut sur du message Rabastan rangea sa baguette avec laquelle il venait de faire apparaître le bout de parchemin sur la table de la jeune fille.

_Mon frère veut te parler, attends-le à la fin du cours !_

_R. L._

_« - S'il te plait Élisabeth, merci ?! Faut croire qu'il ne connaissent pas ces mots-là ! _» pensa-t-elle

_J'y serais !_

_E. W._

Après Mulciber et Black voilà Rodolphus qui venait y mettre son grain de sel… Mais où est donc passé le Poudlard de ces cinq dernières années ? Celui où la vie était ennuyeuse mais normale, où des imprévus ne vous attendaient pas à chaque couloir …

Éli renvoya le mot de la même manière que le dernier qu'elle avait lancé à Sirius, Rabastan le reçut en pleine tête, surpris. La jeune fille se retourna et tenta tant bien que mal de prendre des notes sur les cinq dernières minutes du cours… Peine perdue ! Son esprit voguait de ses futures heures de colles avec Mulciber qui n'allaient pas être de tout repos, à ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Rodolphus et de temps à Black dont le rire canin lui parvenait parfois aux oreilles…

* * *

**Voilà voilà ... J'attends vos avis d'experts à travers une petite review!! lol! à la prochaine! **


	5. Confrontations 1ère partie

**_J'ai remarqué que plusieurs personnes me laissaient des commentaires à chaque chapitre alors je voudrais leur dire : MERCIIIIIIIIIII !! lol! Je pense également aux flemmards qui ont la flemme de reviewer ce que je comprends parfaitement car ça m'arrive aussi !! lol! Et puis toujours ma petite pensée pour ma béta-lectrice qui est allée à al chasse à al ponctuation qui avait mystérieusement disparu !! (Oh la coquine! ) ... Bref merci Lilichoco!_**

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :__ Éli s'est disputée avec Lily au sujet de la soeur de cette dernière. Éli n'a pas apprécié le manque de réaction de Lily face au mépris de sa moldue de soeur. S'en est suivit une dispute où certains mots ont échappé à Lily. Cette histoire a eu lieu dans la matinée et le cours d'Histoire de la Magie n'a pas été l'occasion pour les deux jeunes filles de se reparler. Au contraire. Mulciber, un élève de Serpentard, s'immisça dans une conversation entre Éli et Émily et le résultat fut de nouveau une bagarre orale entre Éli et Mulciber. Les deux élèves récoltèrent deux heures de colles chacun pour le soir-même. Suite à ça, Mulciber se fit expulser de cours par Binns pour avoir avoir traité la jeune fille de "Sang-de-Bourbe". Sirius Black, à qui Éli n'avait plus adressé la parole depuis le jour de la rentrée lui fit passer un morceau de parchemin sur le lequel il la félicita d'avoir tenu tête au Serpentard. Malheureusement l'échange amical cessa quand la conversation dériva sur le succès de Sirius auprès des filles. Exaspérée, Éli lui renvoya son papier en pleine poire avant d'en recevoir un autre, venant cette fois-ci ce Rabastan Lestrange. Il lui demandait d'attendre son frère, Rodolphus, à la sortie du cours. Méfiante depuis l'incident du Poudlard Express Éli accepta tout de même pour savoir ce que lui voulait Rodolphus ...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Confrontations (1****ère**** partie)**

« - Et c'est ainsi qu'en 1884, le géant Klaus entraîna son clan dans une guerre sans merci contre une fratrie ennemie. Les deux clans étant en nombre et en force égales, le résultat fut – passez-moi l'expression – un match nul ! Très peu de géants survécurent de cette dernière confrontation et … »

DRIIIIIIIIIIIING

Et l'on ne su jamais ce qui se passa ensuite la cloche de 10h venait de retentir dans toute l'école, coupant court annonçant – enfin – la fin du cours d'Histoire de la Magie et le début de la pause.

Éli tenta de ranger ses affaires en quatrième vitesse, mais c'était sans compter sa maladresse, en voulant mettre ses plumes dans son sac, elle renversa la bouteille d'encre qui alla s'écraser par terre. Éli eut un mal fou à retenir le juron qui lui venait. Dépitée elle donna un grand coup de pied dans la chaise qui alla rejoindre la bouteille d'encre au sol…

« - Miss Williams ! Ce n'est pas en dégradant le matériel scolaire que cette flaque d'encre disparaîtra ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer ceci et tant que vous y êtes vous me rangerez cette salle, je vous laisse la pause pour cela ! »

Cela dit le professeur Binns traversa un des murs de la classe et disparu. Éli s'affala de tout son long sur une chaise en soupirant.

« - Merlin m'a maudit pour les vingt prochaines années! dit-elle à l'intention d'Émily

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Lizzie… Juste pour les dix prochaines, Merlin n'est pas très rancunier ! répondit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Hi-la-rant ! Tu sais que tu t'améliores ? Tu devrais… »

Elle fut interrompue par un fracas épouvantable, en quittant la salle un groupe de Serpentards avaient renversé leurs chaises.

« - On s'est dit que tu n'avais pas assez de boulot alors on t'en donne ! » railla Rogue

Les Serpentards explosèrent de rire. Éli serrait les poings, la colère qu'elle ressentait n'avait pas de nom. Elle avait envie de mordre, de frapper, de tout fouttre en l'air face à ces idiots qui lui pourrissait la vie... Pff… C'était impossible. Inutile aussi d'ailleurs. À quoi cela servirait ? Ils recommenceraient de toute manière, alors à quoi bon ? La jeune fille baissa les yeux et attendit que les élèves soient sortis pour se tourner vers Émily qui ne fit pas de commentaires. Éli lui en fut reconnaissante.

« - Si tu LE croises dehors dis-lui de rentrer dans la salle, dit-elle d'une voie éteinte.

- Tu ne veux pas que je reste pour t'aider ? demanda doucement son amie.

- Non non ça ira, je vais y arriver toute seule ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Et … Pour l'autre là… Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? Avec ce qui s'est passé dans le train…

- Il n'y aura pas d'incidents, je te rassure ! Après tout c'est son problème s'il veut pouvoir procréer, il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau ! »

Émily explosa de rire et, rassurée, sortit de la salle en fermant la porte. À contrecœur Éli commença à ramasser toutes les chaises tombées à terre. En passant entre les rangées, elle faillit glisser sur la flaque d'encre.

« - _Recurvite_ ! »

Grâce au sortilège, la flaque d'encre disparue ne laissant aucune tâche.

« - Il y a des jours où je suis bien contente de ne pas être née moldue ! Quelle galère ça aurait été pour nettoyer ça … »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas, derrière elle, la porte de la classe se rouvrir puis se refermer.

« - Tu as fait des progrès en sortilèges à ce que je vois ! » se moqua la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Éli sursauta : cette voix masculine si grave et si chaude ne pouvais appartenir qu'à lui. De toute façon elle l'attendait, qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? Méfiante, elle se retourna vers lui, encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

« - Toi par contre tu n'as pas fait d'effort en politesse, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Et toi à être aimable ? répondit Rodolphus un peu vexé par l'attitude de la jeune fille

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! » rétorqua Éli de manière à couper court à la discussion

Après cet échange de « civilités », les chaussures respectives des deux élèves eurent beaucoup d'attrait si l'on en croyait le regard des deux élèves qui se fuyaient. Depuis le voyage en train de la rentrée Éli faisait tout pour éviter de croiser le préfet en chef dans les couloirs. La confrontation l'effrayait… Malheureusement il faut croire que lui n'était pas de cet avis… Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui avait quelque chose à lui dire pas elle ! Que ce silence pouvait être pensant !

Oubliant toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, Éli sortit d'entre les rangs et entreprit de continuer le rangement. Elle passa à côté de lui et le frôla … Un frisson la parcouru le long du dos comme si un courant d'air froid venait de balayer la pièce.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Rodolphus en la voyant s'agiter.

- Je dois ranger la salle avant le prochain cours, Binns m'a puni !

- Étonnant… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille.

- J'ai entendu tu sais ! » répliqua-t-elle sans arrêter sa tâche.

Elle s'efforçait de remettre la classe en ordre, ce qui s'avérait plus long que prévu vu le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce. Bazar dû, en grande partie, à un certain groupe de Serpentard !

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce… Le seul bruit venant briser ce silence était celui que faisait les chaussures d'Éli sur le parquet grinçant.

« - Sissi … commença Rodolphus d'une voie mielleuse, en s'avançant vers elle

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis !! »

Tandis qu'il s'était avancé vers elle, elle se serait crue un an en arrière, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble … Bien vite l'émotion avait fait place à la rage, il n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Comment osait-il ? Elle s'était vivement retournée pour lui faire face et le menacer avec ma première chose qu'elle avait pu attraper : un gros livre poussiéreux. Sans tenir compte du ridicule de la situation, elle enchaîna :

« - Tu l'as perdu ce droit, Rodolphus !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu repenses toujours à cette vieille histoire, c'est stupide ! continua-t-il en baissant le livre qu'Éli brandissait sous son nez.

- Vieille histoire ? Stupide ? » reprit elle les yeux rouges de colère.

Éli rageait contre cet idiot… Comment pouvait-il qualifier leur histoire de « stupide » ? Sa première envie fut de lui écraser ce livre sur sa petite tête de Serpentard. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'Éli n'avait plus pleuré et ce jour n'allait pas faire exception à la règle qu'elle s'était fixée ! Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre lui déjà parce qu'elle avait peu de chances de gagner mais surtout parce qu'elle avait assez de Serpentards à dos pour le moment pour y rajouter son ex…

Elle préféra finalement l'ignorer et recula d'un pas, tenant toujours le vieux livre à la main.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Euh … il hésita à répondre devant le ton froid qu'avait employé la jeune fille.

- Mais encore ? fit elle narquoise elle le regardant fixement

- Je vais me marier ! lâcha-t-il

- Tu … toi ? Te marier ? Non ?? »

Éli se retenait d'éclater de rire, s'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle imaginait mal marier c'était bien Rodolphus Lestrange.

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! rétorqua-t-il un peu vexé

- Moi si ! répondit-elle alors que le fou rire commençait à la gagner.

- Tu es légèrement vexante tu sais ?!

- Excuse-moi mais … prff …

- Tu ne veux pas savoir avec qui ? »

Éli redevint sérieuse et eut un sursaut en voyant qu'il s'était dangereusement rapproché. Il ne plaisantait pas alors ? Vu sa tête il n'avait pas l'air … Il ne manquait vraiment pas du culot, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à elle qu'il se marie !? Grand bien lui fasse !

« - Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ? Pour m'annoncer que tu vas te marier ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Je ne suis pas concerné par tes affaires, plus maintenant ! »

Bien qu'intimidée par la distance entre leur deux corps elle le regardait fixement.

« - Avec Bellatrix Black !

- …

- Je vais épouser Bellatrix Black l'année prochaine, » répéta-t-il.

La jeune fille resta sans voix devant « l'aveu » de Rodolphus … Bellatrix Black, cette Sang-Pur hautaine et méprisante … Parmi toutes ses fiancées potentielles, il fallait que se soit elle ! Pourquoi ? Elle n'osa plus le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

- Pourquoi, quoi ? s'étonna Rodolphus.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre bien des choses … murmura-t-elle

- Comprendre quoi ? » insista-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Elle se dégagea aussitôt de ces mains qui la brûlait.

« - Ne me touche pas salopard ! s'offusqua-t-elle

- Ma petite Sissi … » susurra-t-il

Il tentait vainement de la prendre dans ses bras mais c'était peine perdue, à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers elle, elle en faisait un en arrière.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu m'approches, que tu m'appelles ! Oublis moi ! » cria-t-elle, la voix déformée par la colère et la tristesse.

Rodolphus affichait une expression totalement neutre devant la détresse apparente de la jeune fille. Éli se retrouva bien vite coincée contre un mur au fond de la classe. Saisissant tout son courage, elle leva les yeux vers lui et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia : il affichait à présent le rictus que la jeune fille lui connaissait bien quand il s'apprêtait à faire un mauvais coup. PAF ! La gifle partie toute seule et Rodolphus se retrouva avec une trace rouge sur la joue. Incrédule, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les yeux d'Éli étaient devenus rouges… On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait pleurer mais c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle allait faire ! Il n'en était pas question !! Surtout devant lui ! Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ! Quelqu'un choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la salle en boulet de canon !

« Black ! Merlin je suis maudite ! De tous les gars de l'école il fallait que ça soit lui qui débarque dans la classe ! »

Profitant de la surprise de Rodolphus, Éli le repoussa et se dégagea de son étreinte. Furieuse contre lui et contre elle-même de ne pas avoir su se défendre, elle ramassa son sac et passa sous le nez de Sirius qui semblait encore se demander ce qu'il avait interrompu. Sans un dernier regard derrière elle, elle sortit de la salle…

Sirius la regarda passer sous son nez un peu surpris. Décidément le peu de fois qu'il la croisait elle n'était pas en très bonne compagnie… Lestrange le regardait de travers et vu la tête qu'il arborait il n'avait pas l'air ravi de la voir, ça tombe bien c'était réciproque !

« - Tu veux ma photo Lestrange ?

- Surtout pas je fais assez de mauvais rêves comme ça sans en plus y rajouter ta sale tronche ! »

Les deux garçons se faisaient à présent face, séparés par un mètre de distance, ils semblaient tous deux se défier du regard ! L'arrivée – oh combien providentielle ! – des élèves du cours suivant mit fin au combat … Rodolphus passa à côté de Sirius sans le quitter des yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie non sans bousculer les premières années au passage !

« - Fais attention Sang-de-Bourbe ! » cracha-t-il à l'élève malchanceux qui avait croisé sa route.

Le garçon en question jugea bon de s'écraser face à ce Serpentard qui n'avait pas l'air tendre.

Sirius sortit à sa suite après avoir aidé le garçon à ramasser ses affaires qui étaient éparpillées au sol. Il le regarda se diriger vers les cachots et redescendit sur Terre quand la sonnerie retentit…

oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO

Après la scène avec Rodolphus qui avait été – encore une fois – interrompu par Sirius Black, Éli se dépêchait de se rendre vers son prochain cours : Arithmancie. Cinq étages séparait la classe de Binns - qui se trouvait au premier étage - de celle du professeur Vector. Arrivée au sixième étage, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle :

« Williams ! »

Reconnaissant la voix de Black elle s'arrêta et soupira. Il arriva très rapidement à sa hauteur.

« Dis- moi un truc … Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te vois tu es en compagnie de Serpentards ? Je ne savais pas leur compagnie si attrayante ?

- Quand tu auras fini de raconter des conneries, je répondrai à ta question ! » répondit elle en se remettant en marche

Nullement perturbé par le ton froid de la jeune fille, il se lança à sa suite.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Lestrange ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc

Surprise de son culot Éli s'arrêta net pour lui faire face. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante, mais elle fut prise de court quand elle croisa le regard gris du jeune homme. Un regard profond qui semblait imperturbable… Sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, elle déglutit et baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment son sujet de conversation préféré !

« On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible ? » enchaîna Sirius sur ton moqueur

Ce ton ne plut pas à la jeune fille qui releva automatiquement la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux – tellement sexy - du Maraudeur.

« Non mais ton petit manège ça va bien cinq minutes, mais là tu commences vraiment à m'emmerder Sirius Black ! répliqua-t-elle en appuyant son index sur le torse du Gryffondor.

- On progresse ! Tu es passé de « Black » à « Sirius Black » bientôt j'aurais peut-être droit à du « mon chou » ?!

- Dans tes rêves sombre con ! » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Ils ne devaient pas penser la même chose quand elle lui balança ça parce qu'un sourire pervers s'étala sur les lèvres de Sirius.

« Et ôtes-moi tout de suite ce sourire de pervers de ta face Black ou je te le fais ravaler ! » grinça-t-elle en passant à côté de lui pour continuer son chemin.

Le couloir du sixième étage était désespérément vide … Personne qui ne pourrait lui éviter de continuer sa « conversation » avec Black ! En même temps tous les élèves ne sont pas en retard en cours de … Oh putain, 20 min déjà !

« Je vais me faire étriper par les profs à force de me faire remarquer en cours ! Est ce de ma faute à moi si tous les garçons prennent un malin plaisir à m'attirer des ennuis ? »

« Tu sais que tu es super à la bourre en cours ? »

Et merde, il était encore là lui, elle l'avait –presque- oublié celui-là ! Était ce trop demander la paix ?

« Tu sais que comme nous sommes dans la même classe, ça veut dire que toi aussi tu es à la bourre ?! répliqua-t-elle en continuant de marcher sans prêter attention au jeune homme qui marchait à ses côtés.

- C'est Vector qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher, » dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Éli s'arrêta net, les poings sur les hanches et le regard menaçant. Sirius leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, elle n'était vraiment pas une fille rapide. L'air de rien il enchaîna :

« Tu sais qu'à force de traîner comme ça tu auras manqué la moitié du cours ? Perso je m'en fous y a James qui…

- Rien à foutre Black de ce que fait Potter ! Pourquoi c'est à toi que la prof à demander de venir me chercher ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Parce que je me suis proposé ! répondit-il nullement décontenancé.

- Et pourquoi tu t'es proposé ? insista-t-elle toujours sur la défensive.

- Et pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ?

- Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Tu sais que t'es chiante quand tu t'y mets ? »

Les deux Gryffondors se faisaient à présent face dans ce couloir désert. Aucun des deux ne semblait décider à baisser les yeux en premier. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre la tâche n'était pas si aisée. Pour Sirius, les yeux noirs de la jeune fille rendaient le regard menaçant qu'elle lui lançait encore plus effrayant, mais il lui en fallait plus pour la déstabiliser ! Quant à Éli, les yeux gris du maraudeur qui l'avait précédemment perturbé n'avaient pas changé ( NdA : en même temps en l'espace de quelques minutes je vois mal comment il aurait pu changer ! ) et supporter ce regard si … profond sans vaciller relevait de l'impossible.

C'est donc avec contentement et non sans surprise qu'elle le vit abandonner la partie et recommencer à partir en direction de la salle de cours !

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'était le petit sourire malicieux qu'il affichait …

« Tu abandonnes déjà Black ? J'ai gagnéééé … Aaaaaaah !!»

Sans prévenir Sirius s'était précipité sur elle, l'avait attrapé par la taille et balançait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac … Du haut de ces 1m85 c'est qu'il était grand le bougre et la vue directe du sol donnait le vertige à la pauvre Éli qui se débattait à présent au risque de les faire tomber tous les deux !

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fous Black? Repose-moi immédiatement ! hurla-t-elle

- Tu n'es pas trop en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit il me semble! Et arrête de hurler tu vas rameuter toute l'école ! blagua-t-il

- Repose-moi ! enchaîna-t-elle plus doucement.

- Si je te repose, on ne va jamais arriver en cours ! dit-il en se remettant en marche. La vache c'est que tu fais ton poids !

- Tant de délicatesse de ta part me touches ! » ironisa-t-elle en essayant de cacher son malaise.

Il est vrai qu'être portée par le mec le plus séduisant de Poudlard pouvait présenter des avantages comme celui d'avoir une vue directe sur le cul du gars en question mais aussi de nombreux inconvénients : comme celui de se retrouver la tête en bas en train de s'accrocher désespérément à la robe de sorcier du « porteur ».

Le temps qu'Éli réfléchisse à sa situation, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la lourde porte en bois massif de la salle d'Arithmancie.

_Mais … Qu'est ce qu'il fout là au juste ?_

« Black si tu ne me reposes pas tout de suite je te jure que je t'étripe !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens ! » dit-il éclatant de rire

Trop tard pour faire demi-tour … Éli sentait sa dernière heure venir, il allait frapper à la porte et rentrer dans la classe… en la portant toujours sur son épaule !!

« Au nom de Merlin Sirius repose-moi par terre !

- Je savais que tu allais bien finir par y arriver ! Après tout je n'ai pas un prénom si compliqué que ça à retenir ! ria-t-il en frappant à la porte »

De l'humour ! Il faisait de l'humour !! Dans un moment pareil !! Alors que tous les Gryffondors et Pouffsoufles de sixième année allaient assister à la plus grosse honte d'Élisabeth Williams, 17 ans dans deux mois, Gryffondor de son état…

L'ordre de rentrer se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Éli se vit avec horreur pénétrer dans l'immense salle où les tables étaient rassemblées sur des gradins d'un bout à l'autre de la classe.

« Ah M. Black vous avez retrouvé notre retardataire … Je pense que vous pouvez la déposer maintenant…. Je suis persuadée que Miss Williams sera heureuse de retrouver le contact du sol, » exhorta le professeur Vector comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit !

Décidément même les profs ne tournent plus rond dans cette école !

« Oui Professeur ! » répondit Black avec un entrain non dissimulé.

Et doucement, tout doucement, trop doucement il la fit glisser contre lui. Elle pût sentir ses mains baladeuses s'attarder plus de temps que nécessaire sur ses fesses. Une fois sur ses deux pieds Éli planta son regard dans celui de son « agresseur » et, sans aucune raison apparente aux yeux du reste de la classe, le gifla !

Et le pire dans tous ça c'est que - alors que la moitié de la classe se retenait d'exploser de rire et que l'autre moitié écarquillait les yeux – lui, eh bien lui il souriait toujours ! Il n'est pas humain ce gars-là c'est pas possible !

* * *

** Si vous vous posez encore des questions sur la relation entre Éli et Rodolphus Lestrange je pense y répondre dans le prochain chapitre ... Une discussion entre Éli et Émily devrait éclairer les choses ...**

**Il s'appellera "Confrontations" (2ème partie) j'aurais bien fait un seul chapitre mais ça aurait trop long après ... Vous pourrez y lire les heures de colles entre Éli et Mulciber  
**

**Sur ce, à vos claviers pour une tit review!**

* * *


	6. Confrontations 2ème partie

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau bébé ... Pardon un nouveau chapitre! Et franchement, ce n'est pas pour m'envoyer des roses mais je l'aime bien ce chapitre ! Mais je pense que vous allez me détester à la fin!! Vous devriez voir les commentaires que me laissent ma béta préférée (en même temps j'en ai qu'une ) c'est à mourir de rire ! Bref... Encore merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews qui me font super plaisir ! Et bien sur merci à Lilichoco ! **_

_Résumé du chapitre 4 : Alors que le professeur Binns avait obligé Éli à rester après la classe pour nettoyer la salle, Rodolphus Lestrange vint la voir. Il lui apprit qu'il allait se marier avec Bellatrix Black. S'en suivit une dispute entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Rodolphus essaya tant bien que mal d'amadouer la jeune fille. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l'aurait voulu : non seulement Éli le gifla, mais en plus Sirius Black vint mettre fin à leur dispute par son entrée fracassante ! La jeune fille en profita pour se précipiter dans le couloir. Sirius la rattrapa bien vite et commença à l'interroger sur sa relation avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Très peu désireuse de s'attarder sur ce sujet, la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à noyer le poisson. Elle eut en revanche plus de mal à garder son calme devant l'attitude agaçante de son camarade. Finalement désireux d'arriver rapidement en cours Sirius attrapa Éli et la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux ainsi en cours et, pour le plsu grand étonnement d'Éli le professeur Vector ne fit aucun commentaire. Perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait, Eli ne trouva pas mieux que de donner à Sirius la gifle qui la démangeait depuis quelques couloirs. Et, portant son exaspération au plus haut point, le bougre n'en perdit pas son sourire pour_ autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontations (2****ème**** partie)**

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça ! s'exclama Émily tout en se servant du jus de citrouille. Je crois bien que la dernière fois c'était quand tu t'es gamellée au milieu de la Grande Salle ! »

Vendredi16 décembre, 19h30, Grande Salle de Poudlard.

« Merci de me rappeler cet … incident ! ironisa Éli. C'est pas comme si c'était la plus grosse honte de ma vie et que j'aimerai bien l'oublier ! rajouta-t-elle passablement vexée.

- Mais à ton service ma vieille c'est quand tu veux ! »

Regard noir de la part d'Éli vers sa meilleure amie qui éclata de rire.

« Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! s'esclaffa la jeune blonde.

- Gnagnagna … » bougonna Éli.

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part d'Émily.

« Allez ne fait pas ta tête d'hyppogriffe Lizzie ça changera un peu ! Tu sais quoi ? enchaîna-t-elle.

- Non mais je vais bientôt le savoir, se moqua Éli.

- Merlin que tu es fatigante, souffla Émily. Bref je disais donc que je connais pas mal de filles qui auraient tué pour être à ta place dans les bras de Sirius Black !

- Dans les bras ? Dans les bras ?? s'insurgea Éli en se levant brusquement de sa place faisant sursauter les élèves autour d'elle et tourner bien des têtes vers elle. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? enchaîna-t-elle d'un ton plus bas en se rasseyant. J'avais l'impression d'être un sac à patates sur son épaule !

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! » fanfaronna Émily.

La jeune brune regarda son amie avec étonnement, en l'entendant parler, on aurait dit une groupie se pâmant d'admiration pour son idole. Éli repensa à tout ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire sa camarade à propos des Maraudeurs. Pour elle, c'était quatre beaux gosses – enfin trois beaux gosses et demi, Pettigrew n'était pas à proprement parlé un canon de beauté ! Pour Éli, le groupe se composait de deux bellâtres crâneurs, Black et Potter, un boulet de première classe, Pettigrew, et le préfet Lupin. Alors lui, la jeune fille se demandait toujours ce qu'il faisait avec les trois autres : il ne s'embarquait jamais dans les coups foireux de ses potes mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il les dénonçaient, solidarité masculine oblige ! Tu parles !

« Tu sais que toutes les fans des Maraudeurs te regardent ?! plaisanta Émily.

- Quoi ?!

Eli jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle : de nombreuses filles toutes maisons confondues, la fixait d'un œil mauvais.

« Et merde … Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! dit-elle anxieuse en regardant autour d'elle.

- Au moins maintenant, toutes les filles de l'école te connaîtront comme celle qui a essayé de leur piquer le – oh combien génial- Sirius Black !

- Oh pitié, je n'ai rien demandé moi ! gémit Éli en se cachant la tête dans les mains. Tu peux m'expliquer comment de vingt témoins de la scène le matin, on est passé à toute une école au courant le soir ?!

- C'est à cause des filles de Poufsouffles ! Ce sont de vraies garces, elles n'arrêtent pas de faire courir le bruit que tu veux mettre le grappin sur Sirius et elles racontent à qui veut bien l'entendre la manière dont tu es arrivée ce matin en Arithmancie ! À leur sauce évidemment ! »

Éli resta un moment bouche bée, mais referma bien vite la mâchoire devant l'éclat de rire de son amie. D'autant plus que les regards mauvais redoublèrent d'intensité quand Émily se mit à rire, toutes les filles voyaient là une manière d'attirer l'attention sur elles. Un peu troublée, Éli termina son repas en quatrième vitesse et se leva de table.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? demanda Émily étonnée.

- J'en peux plus de ces pétasses qui murmurent dans mon dos, répondit-elle assez fort pour que les personnes aux alentours puissent l'entendre. Je vais aller direct dans la salle de retenue !

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où ce sera ! s'exclama Émily mi-surprise mi-amusée.

- Je trouverai bien un préfet pour me renseigner ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Un concert de gloussements et de murmures monta dans la Grande Salle.

« Voilà tes meilleurs amis ! railla Émily

- Fais chier ! Moi qui avais espéré ne pas le revoir de la journée …

- Tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour régler tes comptes avec lui !

- Je pense avoir été assez claire quand je lui ai collé une gifle ! s'exclama Éli. Bon je file moins je le vois mieux je me porte !

- Tu peux toujours demander à Lily pour la salle, proposa Émily tandis qu'Éli s'éloignait déjà.

- Non ! fut la seule réponse qu'entendit Émily alors qu'Éli tentait une sortie discrète.

- Éli ! appela-t-elle tandis qu'Éli se rapprochait de la sortie. Éli, attends ! »

Mais la jeune brune ne l'écoutait plus et se rapprochait de plus en plus des portes. Par chance, les Maraudeurs étaient en pleine séance de drague et ils ne la virent pas passer. Seul Lupin, qui l'avait vu, s'apprêtait à l'appeler mais elle lui fit signe de se taire et de la suivre hors de la Grande Salle. Il s'exécuta sans un mot pour ses amis.

« Tu essayes déjà d'échapper à ta nouvelle célébrité ? railla Rémus une fois qu'il eut rejoint Éli.

- Trop drôle Lupin ! Y a marqué « faites-moi rire » sur ma tête ou quoi ? Non mais c'est vrai tout le monde me fait des blagues aujourd'hui, enchaîna-t-elle sans que Rémus ait pu en placer une, ça doit être ma fête !

- C'est bon t'as fini je peux parler ? demanda-t-il en riant devant la mine renfrognée d'Éli. Rusard t'attend devant les cachots à 21h !

- Pourquoi devant les cachots ? Et pourquoi Rusard ? C'est Binns qui m'a collé ! Et comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Wow du calme, j'y suis pour rien moi dans toute cette histoire tu n'a qu'à passer tes nerfs sur Sirius tu dois avoir l'habitude maintenant !

- J'aurais trop peur d'abîmer sa belle gueule d'ange ! »

Voyant Rémus sourire en entendant l' « aveu » d'Éli, cette dernière se sentit rougir. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être bête parfois elle venait de reconnaître devant l'un des meilleurs potes de Sirius Black qu'elle le trouvait beau ! Pour rectifier le tir elle se dépêcha d'ajouter :

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que toutes ses fans me tombent dessus pour me refaire le portrait à moi aussi ! »

Peine perdue, le sourire de Lupin s'élargit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pénible avec ce sourire !

« Ôte-moi tout de suite ce stupide sourire de ta face, j'ai distribué mon quota de baffes pour la journée !

- ÉLI !! »

La dénommée se retourna vivement pour voir qui l'appelait de manière si discrète et se retrouva nez à nez avec Nicolaas qui avait parcouru en une fraction de seconde l'espace qui séparait la table des Serdaigles et l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

« Pour la discrétion, tu repasseras ! grogna Éli

- Désolé, répondit Nicolaas en reprenant son souffle, mais je voulais te voir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te le demande !

- Me demander quoi ? interrogea Éli soupçonneuse

- Ça doit faire un mois que c'est le sujet principal de conversation de toute l'école ! intervena Lupin qui, lui, semblait avoir compris de quoi parler Nicolaas.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis ! répliqua Éli en adressant un regard noir au préfet de Gryffondor qui leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- Le Bal de Noël ça te dit quelque chose ? » insista Nicolaas.

Éli écarquilla les yeux…

_« Un Bal ? Oh non, pitié pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pas un Bal ! »_ pensa-t-elle

Elle se tourna vers Lupin et sa tête devait vraiment être comique puisqu'il éclata de rire. Elle referma vite la bouche tandis que Nicolaas continuait sur sa lancée :

« Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?

- Non seulement je n'irai pas avec toi, mais je n'irai pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas là pendant les vacances, je rentre chez moi !

- C'est bête parce que c'est pas pendant les vacances c'est la semaine prochaine ! » enchaîna Rémus.

Par une grimace Éli, lui fit signe de se taire ce qui ne fit que provoquer son hilarité. Nicolaas se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se décoiffer et adopta un sourire dragueur.

« Laisse tomber ça ne marche pas avec moi je te connais trop bien ! railla-t-elle. En plus, on dirait Potter quand il drague Lily !

- On parle de moi ?! » s'exclama James Potter en rejoignant son pote.

Éli leva les yeux au ciel…

_« Et un Maraudeur de plus, si Black arrive je me tire ! »_

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt réalisé, Sirius Black était en train de se diriger vers eux – ou du moins vers ses amis - en compagnie de Pettigrew.

« Ton pote t'expliquera Potter moi je me taille. Et toi tu viens avec moi ! » ajouta Éli à l'adresse de Nicolaas. D'un ton qui ne demandait pas de réponse.

Éli n'avait aucune envie de recommencer une discussion – ou dispute ? – avec Black, ça allait encore mal se terminer et elle commençait à avoir mal à la main à force de distribuer des baffes. Devrait elle se mettre au Quidditch pour être plus musclé ?

« Nan, mauvaise idée… Potter est le capitaine et Black … Eh bien … Mais pourquoi tous tourne autour de lui ? Je vais devenir dingue ! »

Elle attrapa Nicolaas par la manche et l'entraîna d'un pas vif vers les couloirs menant au sous-sol.

**oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO****°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°**

_POV Sirius Black :_

Sirius descendait tranquillement de la salle commune des Gryffondors en compagnie des trois autres Maraudeurs. Jusque-là rien de plus normal, les choses s'accélérèrent quand un groupe leur tomba dessus. Un groupe de quoi ? Un groupe de furies tiens ! Bah faisons leur plaisir ça ira plus vite.

« Salut les filles ! badina-t-il

- Helloooooo Sirius ! » minaudèrent les filles en un parfait ensemble.

Déjà elles commençaient à les accaparer et Sirius en bon séducteur qu'il était arborait LE sourire qui les faisaient toutes fondre. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit James en pleine séance de drague de la préfète Evans et Peter en proie à quelques filles qui lui posaient des tas de questions : « Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » « C'était dur le cours de potions ? » … Et bla et bla mais quelles bandes de pipelettes, bien roulées certes, mais aucune conversation.

« Je vais finir par faire comme Rémus si elles continuent de brailler et les remballer ! Il est où d'ailleurs celui-là ? »

Sirius regarda autour de lui et vit finalement son compère en pleine discussion avec … la folle ! C'est comme ça qu'il appelait Éli, après tout le peu de fois où ils avaient discuté ça s'était plutôt mal terminé et la dernière fois, il avait même eu droit à une baffe. Pourtant, il serait ravi d'en apprendre plus sur cette charmante personne. Charmante surtout en ce moment d'ailleurs : elle n'avait pas mis sa robe de sorcière sur son uniforme qui, quant à lui, laissait deviner certains formes… Son regard devait se faire drôlement insistant parce que James se tourna dans la même direction que lui :

« C'est Lunard que tu regardes comme ça, Patmol ? demanda James. Ou peut-être est-ce le préfet des Serdaigles ? ajouta-t-il en voyant Nicolaas rejoindre Éli et Rémus.

- Quel humour mon cher, quel humour… Je t'ai connu plus fin … répondit Sirius en roulant des yeux.

- C'est Evans qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens, répondit le brun et faisant un clin d'œil appuyé en direction de la rouquine.

- Potter tu n'es qu'un crétin ! soupira la concernée

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme Lily jolie ! »

Nouveau soupir d'exaspération de la part de la préfète.

« Tu sais quoi Pat', renchérit James, je crois que je vais aller mettre mon nez dans leurs petites affaires ! » dit il en désignant le petit groupe à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, avant même que Sirius n'ai pu protester, James les avait déjà rejoints.

« Peter ramène-toi ! appela Sirius

- J'arrive ! » répondit ce dernier en plantant là les quelques filles qui le harcelaient encore.

Les filles rallèrent que Sirius ne leur accordent que si peu d'attention. En réalité, Sirius était préoccupé par une toute autre fille vers laquelle il se dirigeait à présent… Les pas qui les séparaient semblaient ne jamais diminuer plus il avançait plus il avait l'impression de reculer. Il entendit à peine James s'exclamer :

« On parle de moi !? »

En revanche, la voix froide d'Éli le fit redescendre sur terre :

« Ton pote t'expliquera Potter moi je me taille.»

Elle avait dit ça en le regardant, on aurait dit qu'elle ne semblait pas ravie de le revoir… Déjà, elle exhortait le préfet des Serdaigles – ce Nicolaas je-ne-sais-quoi – de la suivre. Arrivé à la hauteur de ses amis, elle avait déjà filé…Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce sentiment de déception, était-ce à cause d'elle ? Pourquoi cette déception ? Et pourquoi cette fille ? Il y en avait tant d'autres à Poudlard …Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait toujours le couloir par où elle était partie…

« Elle va être en retard ! rigola Rémus, sortant Sirius de sa torpeur.

- En retard pour quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Sa retenue avec Rusard, celle qu'elle a chopée ce matin, tu sais en Histoire de la Magie, avec Binns… Ça y est tu te remets ? insista Rémus

- Ca va, ça va … répondit Sirius énervé.

- Oh, oh, regardez-moi ça, notre Sirius national en pincerait-il pour une fille ? intervint James en donnant une tape dans l'épaule de son ami.

- Pff … Bien sûr que non, c'est une fille comme les autres ! dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bon on va manger là j'ai faim moi ! » s'énerva Peter.

Béni soit l'estomac de Peter… À cet instant Sirius fut soulagé que l'attention se reporte sur quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aimait pas avoir à se justifier.

« Tu es un ventre sur pattes, Queudever ! » s'exclama James en éclatant de rire.

Et les quatre garçons retournèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, l'esprit léger. Enfin presque… Sirius regarda une dernière fois derrière lui comme si le couloir sombre pouvait lui apprendre quelque chose.

Rémus se racla la gorge et Sirius tourna lentement la tête vers lui, lui adressant le regard le plus mauvais qu'il pouvait.

« Quoi ?

- Oh je t'en prie Sirius pas à moi, je te connais trop bien et ce genre de regard ne m'effraie pas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne pensais pas à elle juste à l'instant !

- Le jour où j'aurais besoin d'un guérisseur spécialiste dans les pensées humaines, je te ferai signe ! » protesta Sirius passablement énervé.

Sur ce, il alla rejoindre James et Peter qui étaient déjà attablés aux côtés de Lily. Sirius laissa, une fois de plus, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers une certaine brunette de Gryffondor au caractère explosif. Il repensa à la manière dont elle s'était qualifiée elle-même « hyppogriffe en jupons »… En fin de compte ça lui allait plutôt bien pas seulement au niveau du caractère, Sirius avait toujours admiré ces bêtes-là, il leur trouvait quelque chose de fascinant …En y repensant bien « son » Éli avait elle aussi quelque chose de fascinant …

**oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO****°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°**

_POV Élisabeth Williams :_

Et la revoilà une fois encore en train de courir… Merlin, Éli avait l'impression de passer son temps à courir depuis la rentrée : entre les cours où elle arrivait à la limite de l'heure acceptable et les repas qu'elle prenait, une fois sur deux, alors que la moitié de l'école avait quitté la table ... Et cette fois c'était pour arriver à l'heure en retenue la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année ! Bon son cas n'était pas encore désespéré, elle était persuadée que les Maraudeurs en avaient eu deux fois plus, au moins ! Rien que Sirius … Sirius ? Depuis quand elle l'appelait Sirius ? Raaah… Rien ne va plus dans cette petite tête ! Éli souffla de désespoir…

« Tu ne crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop ? lui demanda Nicolaas, une fois arrivés devant les cachots, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

_« Merlin, je n'ai quand même pas pensé à haute voix ? »_

« Tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir tu vas juste en retenue ! Pas la peine de tirer cette tête ! continua-t-il.

- Oui bon ça va … Ca va pas être non plus une partie de plaisir ! riposta-t-elle.

- Je te laisse y a Rusard ! ajouta Nicolaas en désignant un point derrière Éli. Au fait, repense à ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure !

- Quoi le Bal ? Même pas en rêve, je n'irai pas et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- Rooh toujours cette histoire ! Tourne la page Éli, il l'a tourné, _lui_ !

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un préfet en retenue ! grinça Rusard en se rapprochant d'eux, Miss Teigne sur ses talons.

- Je ne suis pas collé, je ne fais que l'accompagner ! protesta Nicolaas.

- Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici, gamin ! Va-t-en ! » ordonna Rusard d'une voix autoritaire.

Nicolaas jugea bon de s'éclipser, il n'avait aucune envie d'être collé à son tour. Après tout, Éli s'était mise dans cette situation toute seule, elle saurait très bien s'en sortir ! Il trouvera bien l'occasion de lui reparler du Bal ! De celui de cette année et de l'année dernière. Après tout, il n'y aura pas que Rodolphus Lestrange à cette soirée !

Éli regarda son ami partir tandis que Rusard ouvrait la porte de son bureau en rallant contre les élèves. Rien qu'une bande de petits voyous … Gnagnagna … Éli se mit à faire des grimaces dans son dos tout en l'imitant. Miss Teigne ne sembla pas apprécier puisqu'elle se mit à siffler en direction de la jeune fille qui se tue aussitôt.

« Là ma belle, là… dit le concierge en caressant son animal. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne va pas rire longtemps ! »

Éli déglutit difficilement, qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou lui avait encore préparé ?

« Et on va aller où comme ça ? » demanda une voix derrière eux.

Éli se retourna pour faire face à … Mulciber ! Évidemment, qui d'autre ça aurait pu être ?

« Vous êtes en retard, Mulciber ! grogna le concierge

- Et alors ? Je suis là maintenant, on y va ? »

_« Oula… Mais c'est que notre cher ami Serpentard est en colère, ça promet d'être gai ! »_

Rusard ne préféra pas relever la remarque du Serpentard. Chose exceptionnelle : Rusard se laissait marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire ! Décidément, après les élèves et les profs c'est le concierge qui ne tourne plus rond ! Mais où va le monde ?

« Polissage des trophées pour vous deux ce soir ! » siffla Rusard

Éli se retint de faire un commentaire, elle avait assez de soucis sans en plus se prendre une autre heure de colle par l'horrible concierge. N'empêche, descendre au sous-sol pour remonter au troisième étage, voilà bien une chose parfaitement stupide !

La jeune fille se contenta de marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour les personnes ne parlant pas le « élisabéthain », c'est-à-dire environ toute l'école ! Résignée, elle suivit Rusard et son futur compagnon de retenue, vers la Salle des Trophées.

La salle parut immense à Éli : six colonnes en marbre blanc supportaient le plafond qui semblait être à des kilomètres de haut (NdA : bon j'exagère quand même pas à des kilomètres de hauteur mais assez haut quoi, vous voyez le genre ? lol). De parts et d'autres de la salle, de nombreux trophées étaient éparpillés, on aurait dit qu'il y en avait des centaines tellement la salle était grande et semblait en contenir sans aucune limite…

Sur ce jugement appréciateur, Éli s'avança au milieu de l'immense salle et se retourna juste au moment où Rusard lui tendait le nécessaire au polissage des différents trophées. Matériel qu'elle reçut – soit dit en passant – en plein dans l'estomac. Il faut dire que Rusard n'était connu pour sa grande délicatesse… Une fois le même matériel donné à ce cher Mulciber – qui n'avait pas toujours pas ouvert le bec pendant la montée des quatre étages – il se dirigea en clopinant vers la sortie.

« Les portes s'ouvriront d'elles-mêmes dans deux heures ! D'ici là j'espère pour vous que vous aurez terminés, sinon je m'arrangerai bien pour que puissiez revenir … » siffla Rusard.

Il passa le pas de la porte, suivi de près par Miss Teigne, et les portes se refermèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Soufflant de désespoir, Éli se retourna vers son compagnon d'infortune qui arborait un visage impassible. Ça s'annonce bien … Sans qu'une émotion quelconque ne puisse se lire sur son visage, il annonça :

« Tu t'occupes de cette partie moi je fais l'autre !

- Oui,chef ! » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter

Tentative bien vaine car le jeune homme ne releva même pas et s'attaqua à sa tâche. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Éli se résigna à se mettre au travail.

Au bout d'une heure durant laquelle Mulciber n'avait pas desserré les lèvres – au grand dam de la jeune fille qui avait vainement tenté une ou deux plaisanteries, sans aucun succès – Éli avait découvert que Potter, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, avait déjà gagné la coupe plusieurs fois. Ça peut paraître étonnant pour une personne extérieure de savoir qu'Éli n'était pas au courant mais il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais montré un intérêt particulier pour ce sport. En fait, cette animosité remonter à la première année : James Potter et elle convoitait la même place de poursuiveur dans l'équipe et il s'était arrangé pour prendre la place convoitée et de manière pas très honnête !

« Mémo personnel : ne jamais dire à Potter ou Black ce que je viens de voir ! Je risquerai de passer à la casserole pour savoir comment est EXACTEMENT leur trophée ! » s'était-elle alors dit.

Il faut savoir que la salle des trophées n'est pas accessible à tout le monde. Le trophée exposé là n'était que brièvement montré aux élèves, la coupe que tout le monde brandissait était une coupe standard qui était redonnée chaque année aux nouveaux vainqueurs ! Ces dernières années, elle passait souvent chez les rouge et or ! **(1)**

Elle avait également vu un écusson gravé au nom de Tom E. Jesudor pour « Services Rendus à l'École »… Eh ben qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire celui-là pour avoir une récompense pareille ? Il a découvert un élève qui faisait le mur ou quoi ? Éli lu la date gravée sur l'écusson :

« Oua la vache … 1944 **(2**)! Tu m'étonnes ça ne devait pas rigoler à cette époque au niveau de la discipline ! J'aimerais bien avoir une plaque comme ça moi ! »

La deuxième heure se déroula pareillement à la première c'est-à-dire dans le silence complet… Il restait cinq minutes avant l'heure de la liberté et tandis que Mulciber scrutait la pendule avec avidité, Éli ne peut s'empêcher de rompre le silence.

« Tu m'en veux tellement pour ces deux malheureuses heures de retenue que tu t'étais dit que tu n'ouvrira pas le bec ? Si c'est pas malheureux ça ! dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait plaisantin. Ou alors c'est cette guéguerre entre Gryff… »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller au bout de sa phrase :

« Tu sors avec Rodolphus Lestrange ? » l'interrompit-il sur un ton cinglant.

Éli resta sans voix… C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait ! Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il s'était approché et lui avait violemment agrippé le bras :

« Réponds-moi !

- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle en dégageant son bras. Non, bien sur que non je ne sors pas avec lui ! rajouta-t-elle furieuse.

- Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai eu droit au sermon du petit ami protecteur avant de venir ici !? tempêta-t-il en fixant la jeune fille.

- Je …euh… bafouilla-t-elle. J'en ai pas la moindre idée, moi ! mentit-elle. Comment veux-tu que je le sache ??

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'essaies pas de compromettre son futur mariage ! »

Éli le regarda fixement, supportant le regard assassin qu'il lui lançait. Son mariage ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à elle qu'il se marie cet abruti ? Il l'avait assez fait souffrir comme ça !

« Son mariage ? Son MARIAGE ?? cria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre que ce crétin se marie ? Grand bien lui fasse !

- Tu n'es qu'une Sang-Mélée tu ne peux pas comprendre ces choses-là ! répondit-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre qui surprit la jeune fille.

- Je t'emmerde abruti ! » fit-elle sur le même ton méprisant.

La jeune Gryffondor lui adressa son regard le plus méprisant et passa à côté de lui, non sans le bousculer, pour aller attendre devant l'entrée que les grandes portes daignent s'ouvrir quand sa voix la fit stopper net.

« Alors c'était l'année dernière n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton de la voix ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question, Éli sentit les battements de son cœur s'intensifier tandis qu'il continuait :

« Toutes les fois où il disparaissait mystérieusement le soir, tout le monde pensait qu'il était avec Bellatrix mais vous étiez ensemble pas vrai ? »

La jeune fille commençait à se sentir mal. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tout deviné pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas possible … Tandis qu'il parlait, il s'était rapproché d'elle et se tenait maintenant dans son dos.

« À l'époque, je ne savais pas qui était cette fille… Mais c'était toi pas vrai ? Celle avec qui il trompait Bellatrix ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle bouillonnante de rage en se retournant vers lui. C'est de sa faute ! On sortait déjà ensemble quand il a commencé avec l'autre !! »

Les portes de la Salle des Trophées s'ouvrirent. Éli hésitait entre partir immédiatement et couper court à cette conversation et rester pour régler ses comptes avec Mulciber. Si elle partait maintenant, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il n'allait pas raconter tout ce qu'il savait à toute l'école. Toisant le Serpentard qui lui faisait face, elle enchaîna :

« Je suis sortie avec Rodolphus pendant 8 mois ! Personne n'était au courant pour nous deux à part deux de mes amies ! J'ai appris juste après avoir passé les BUSE que cet enfoiré me faisait cocu depuis 3 mois avec cette … salope de Bellatrix Black! Et maintenant j'apprends qu'ils vont se marier ! C'est un vrai cauchemar tout ça ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

La voix de la jeune fille avait porté dans toute la salle, rebondissant sur chaque mur créant ainsi un écho sur les derniers mots qui résonna jusque dans le couloir.

Toute cette histoire lui avait fait beaucoup de mal l'année précédente, c'est à cette époque là qu'elle s'était promise de ne plus pleurer pour quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – qui n'en valait pas la peine ! Les dernières larmes qu'elle avait versées étaient des larmes de rage d'avoir été si naïve et si bête !

« Tu tiens encore à lui ? demanda finalement le Serpentard d'une voix – presque – compatissante.

- Non ! la voix de la jeune fille cingla le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait dans la pièce. Je n'ai plus que du mépris pour lui ! Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte ! grinça-t-elle.

- On vous a pourtant vu plusieurs fois ensemble depuis le début de l'année : le Poudlard Express, la classe de Binns …

- Que de mauvais souvenirs ! Je n'ai pas demandé à le revoir moi, c'est lui qui est revenu vers moi ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me dire que l'année prochaine il va se marier avec une nana complètement barge !! »

Éli se tût un instant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle venait de livrer ses états d'âme à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas alors que, depuis des mois, elle était incapable de reparler de cette histoire avec Émily ou Nicolaas … Mulciber ne semblait nullement perturbé par les confessions de la jeune fille et affichait toujours un air impassible ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus.

« Tu es satisfait maintenant ? Tu connais toute l'histoire !! explosa-t-elle.

- Très … La prochaine fois qu'il me dira que si je te touches j'aurais affaire à lui je pourrais l'envoyer bouler ! »

Éli ne répondit pas immédiatement : c'est vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Quel enfoiré, même à distance il se permettait d'intervenir sur sa vie !

« Parfaitement je n'ai pas besoin d'une espèce de serpent jaloux qui me gâche la vie ! répondit-elle enfin en essayant de maîtriser ses nerfs.

- Excellent ! finit-il dans un sourire. À la prochaine ! »

Hein ? C'est tout ? Il comptait s'en aller comme ça sans rien dire ? Alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte, elle le rappela :

« Attends ! J'espère que tu sauras garder le silence sur cette histoire ?! » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'était retourné vers elle.

Il tourna la tête en direction de quelque chose dans le couloir qu'Éli ne pouvait pas voir de l'intérieur de la salle et il eût un sourire … sadique ?!

« Je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire ! » répondit-il en regardant une nouvelle fois dans sa direction avant de s'en aller.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens des paroles du Serpentard. Qu'y avait-il donc dans le couloir qui le fasse tant rire ? Alors qu'il disparaissait au bout d'un couloir, Éli sortit à son tour de la salle, angoissée…

Une ombre se tenant dans le couloir, adossée contre le mur, attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander qui se tenait là, l'ombre sortit de l'obscurité et le cœur d'Éli manqua un battement.

« Si … Sirius ? »

Sirius Black se tenait là, devant elle, dans ce couloir… Il semblait à la fois furieux et triste. Triste ?

La jeune fille n'osait plus bouger, qu'avait-il entendu ? Depuis quand était-il là ?

« Que … Qu'est-ce que… bafouilla-t-elle, les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Tout depuis que les portes se sont ouvertes ! »

Sa voix glaça le sang de la jeune fille, elle était si … glaciale …

* * *

**(1) Faits totalement inventés de ma part pour les besoins de l'histoire !**

**(2) Idem, je sais simplement que Tom Jesudor était scolarisé à Poudlard dans les années 1940.**

Une petite question avant de partir ... Que penseriez vous si les prochains chapitres étaient écrits à la première personne et au présent ? Merci d'avance pour toutes vos futures reviews!! lol


	7. Explications

Que de temps pour écrire ce sixième chapitre... Vous devez m'en vouloir, non? Mais non je suis sure que non...

J'ai une excellente excuse : j'ai passé mon BAC !! Vous savez ce petit machin qui vous sert à continuer vos études ?? mdr! Petit clin d'oeil à tous mes petits camarades de Terminale S qui me lisent ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont passé leur BAC !! xD

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'en ai reconnu certaines qui me suivent depuis le début alors merci ! ;) Toujours une petite pensée pour Lilichoco's qui la pauvre a de moins en moins de travail !!

Alors dans ce chapitre de l'humour, de la tristesse et une petite touche d'amour! Pas de guimauve soyez rassuré !! hihi!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : __Sirius Black se tenait là, devant elle, dans ce couloir… Il semblait à la fois furieux et triste. Triste ?_

_La jeune fille n'osait plus bouger, qu'avait-il entendu ? Depuis quand était-il là ?_

_« Que … Qu'est-ce que… bafouilla-t-elle, les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?_

_- Tout depuis que les portes se sont ouvertes ! »_

_Sa voix glaça le sang de la jeune fille, elle était si … glaciale …_

**Chapitre 6 : Explications**

_POV Elisabeth Williams :_

Dortoir des filles Gryffondors, vendredi 19 décembre, 21h

Les dents plantées dans son oreiller, Eli fulminait contre le monde entier ! Et c'était ce pauvre oreiller qui en faisait les frais – et accessoirement Emily qui tentait vainement de la calmer.

« C'est si grave que ça ? » demanda Emily

Si c'est grave ? Comment pouvait-elle demander un truc pareil ? Eli se redressa sur son lit pour s'asseoir et la regarder bien en face :

« Non tu as raison, ce n'est pas _grave_– elle insista sur le mot – c'est juste _DRAMATIQUE_, rétorqua Eli avant de replonger le nez - et les dents - dans l'oreiller.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fait un tout petit peu trop ? insista-t-elle. D'accord, Black a appris que tu étais sortie avec l'autre abruti, et alors ? Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde ! »

Emily et ses expressions toute faite : « l'autre abruti », c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur le Serpentard… Merlin, qu'elle aurait dû l'écouter !

Au moment où la jeune fille allait répliquer, elle sentit une masse lui sauter sur le dos et des griffes la pétrir à travers sa chemise de nuit.

« Je hais ce chat, je hais les Serpentards, je hais Rusard et ses idées tordues, je hais Binns et ses retenues foireuses, je hais les Maraudeurs, je hais les Bals et je hais cette école !! termina-t-elle en criant.

- Ton chat et le reste du monde ne t'as absolument rien fait alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer ! »

Eli soupira une énième fois tandis que son amie lui retirait la boule de poils du dos. Elle s'assit une nouvelle fois sur son lit et enchaîna, dépitée :

« Il ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis une semaine…marmonna-t-elle

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de Black ? » s'étonna Emily

_C'est vrai ça depuis quand ça me fait quelque chose que Sirius … Non … Pas Sirius… Black ! Que Black ne m'adresse pas la parole ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ??_

Eli n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus sur son sort que son amie continuait sur sa lancée, visiblement toute contente :

« Bon parlons de choses sérieuses maintenant ! »

_Ah parce que ce n'était pas sérieux jusqu'à présent ?_

« Demain c'est le bal de Noël … »

_Et merde ! Moi qui pensais pouvoir me faire oublier c'est loupé …_

« … et tu n'as toujours pas de robe ! »

_Pouah… Et puis quoi encore ? Je veux bien aller à ce foutu bal mais je ne me mettrais pas en robe, elle peut toujours courir !_

« S'il le faut, demain, je te traîne toute la journée à Pré-au-Lard pour que tu te trouves un costume ! »

_Ah parce qu'en plus c'est un bal costumé ? C'est bien ma veine tiens !_

« Et tu appelles ça des ''choses sérieuses'' ? On a vraiment pas la même vision du sérieux ! tenta-t-elle de plaisanter en espérant pouvoir se défiler de la conversation.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit alors assez brutalement pour laisser passer Alice et Lily… Mais … oh la crapule, Adonis venait d'en profiter pour se faufiler hors du dortoir !

« Adonis ! » s'écria Éli en se jetant à sa poursuite.

Il était hors de question qu'elle lui coure encore après dans toute l'école, surtout à cette heure-ci ! La jeune fille avait atteint la première marche quand Lily la rappela :

« Éli ! Attends ! » cria-t-elle précipitamment

_Quoi encore ? Elle se retournai vers la rouquine, intriguée par le ton affolé de sa voix._

« La salle commune n'est pas vide … »

_Oui … Et alors ?_

Éli la vit baisser les yeux vers ma tenue, Éli l'imita et se rappela alors qu'elle était en chemise de nuit !

Elle avait failli descendre dans la salle commune en nuisette… Oups !

Mais une seconde… Lily ! C'est Lily qui venait de parler … Ça faisait deux semaines que les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas échangés un mot, et voilà que la rouquine lui reparlait ! Surprise mais néanmoins contente Éli allait pour la remercier quand elle sentit l'escalier se dérober sous ses pieds et se transformer en escalier ! Un meurtre allait être commis à Poudlard!

**oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO****°oO°°oO°°o****°oO°°oO°°o****°oO°°oO°°o**

_POV Sirius Black :_

« Cornedrue, je t'en supplie arrête, t'es lourd ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne te regarde pas ! » s'exclama Sirius excédé

Les deux Maraudeurs étaient assis sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, et, tandis que Sirius lisait – ou du moins tentait de lire – une lettre, James n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers un certain coin de la salle où se trouvait une certaine fille en se passant sans arrêt la main dans les cheveux !

Merlin qu'il pouvait être pénible parfois…

« Tu crois que si je tente de monter dans le dortoir des filles quand Lily est dans l'escalier elle va glisser et me tomber dans les bras ? demanda-t-il en poussant un soupir désespéré.

- Dans les bras, je ne sais pas mais dessus ça y a aucun doute ! plaisanta Sirius sans lever le nez de sa lettre. Tu risques même de te recevoir une gifle magistrale… Enfin ça tu dois avoir l'habitude !

- Pff… T'es pas drôle Pat' ! l'entendit-il souffler. Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle te raconte de si passionnant ta cousine pour que tu ne daignes même pas accorder de l'attention à ton meilleur pote ?

- Elle m'invite à l'anniversaire de Nymphadora pendant les vacances, tiens lis toi-même, » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la lettre.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Lily et Alice se lever pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Et James était plongé dans la lecture de la lettre, en voilà un qui allait manquer une belle occasion ! Sirius attendit que les filles aient totalement disparu dans l'escalier pour ramener son pote à la réalité.

« Hey Cornedrue, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre ton plan en application ! dit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Hum ? Quoi ! Oh merde ! »

Après cet enchaînement logique de mots totalement raffinés, il se précipita dans l'escalier tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire devant la tête qu'il avait faite en se rendant compte qu'Evans n'était plus là !

« C'est bon elle est encore dans l'escalier ! » s 'exclama-t-il.

Et là… Ce fut le drame!

Les évènements s'enchaînèrent : James posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qui se transforma aussitôt en toboggan et l'on entendit un cri aigu. Les rires de Sirius redoublèrent quand il commença à imaginer la scène qui allait suivre.

« Putain de merde, Potter !! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? » cria une voix derrière lui.

Oh … non ! Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire en reconnaissant cette voix et ce n'était pas du tout – mais alors vraiment pas – celle de la préfète de Gryffondor. Il tourna lentement la tête et _la_ vit. Oh Merlin… Pas elle ! Après l'épisode de la semaine dernière, le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de lui reparler !

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la furie que je m'attendais à voir ! plaisanta James.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la furie, Potter ? répliqua Éli

- Tout bien réfléchit… Non je ne préfère pas ! » répondit James en l'aidant à se relever.

Le regard de Sirius restait fixé sur les jambes nues… La chemise de nuit était relativement courte et le décolleté offrait une vue imprenable sur une gorge attirante… Il ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête aux pieds… Oh bien sur, il en avait déjà vu un paquet de jambes fines et de décolletés, mais disons que c'était dans un autre … contexte !

Elle dut probablement sentir qu'il la regardait car son regard se tourna vers lui. Sirius détourna aussitôt le regard, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle croit qu'il la mâte ! Même si ce n'était pas entièrement faux … À sa grande surprise, le jeune homme eut tout de même le temps de la voir rougir et tirer inutilement sur sa nuisette pour la faire descendre… Peine perdue!

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il verrait Elisabeth Williams rougir, il ne l'aurait pas cru ! La voix de James le sortit de mes pensées :

« Je suis désolé, je pensais que c'était Lily dans les escaliers ! » s'excusa-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Aïe! Mauvaise approche … Si elle ne le remballait pas aussi sec alors le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond ! Sirius attendit les représailles qu'il pensait imminentes quand il la vit se pincer l'arrête du nez… Mais à son grand étonnement, c'est d'une voix parfaitement calme qu'elle lui répondit :

« Expliques-moi maintenant comment je fais pour remonter dans mon dortoir ?

- Navré ma chère, mais vous allez devoir rester un moment en compagnie de deux illustres Maraudeurs ! » lança James d'un ton jovial en passant un bras autour de son cou.

Sirius replongea aussitôt le nez dans ma lettre, il n'avait aucune envie de participer à la conversation !

« Nous ne devons pas parler des mêmes Maraudeurs, mon cher ! ironisa-t-elle en se dégageant de son bras. Je ne suis pas un de tes potes, Potter, reprit-elle, comment veux-tu arriver à séduire Lily en agissant comme ça avec les filles ?

- Ben, je … commença-t-il

- Non ne réponds surtout pas, le coupa-t-elle, je ne préfère pas savoir ! »

Dans son dos, Sirius entendit James éclater de rire, lui ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans ! Il avait juste l'impression que la miss se foutait royalement de son pote !

« Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir en attendant que la demoiselle puisse rejoindre ses quartiers ? Elle pourra ainsi m'expliquer comment je dois m'y prendre avec les dames ? » proposa James, mielleux.

Un gros blanc suivit sa déclaration… Dans son dos, Sirius sentit qu'elle le regardait, il tendit l'oreille.

« Non merci, dans ce genre de situation, je préfère rester debout, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde ! » répliqua Eli d'un ton méprisant.

Quoi ? Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle venait quasiment de dire qu'elle se passerait volontiers de sa compagnie !

C'en était trop pour lui, il se leva, faisant sursauter les deux autres Gryffondors, cette fois-ci elle allait entendre parler de la maison celle-là !

Il alla vers elle et l'attrapa durement par le bras, sous le regard effaré de James.

« Non mais à quoi tu joues ? hurla-t-il en la secouant. Et pour qui tu te prends ?

- Sirius ! s'écria James qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son frère de cœur.

- Tu te crois maligne peut-être ? insista Sirius, hors de lui. Réponds-moi ! »

Si, quand il lui était tombé dessus, il avait pu lire de la surprise et de la peur dans ses yeux, il n'y voyait plus que du défi désormais. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, elle pensait bien le connaître, il allait lui montrer qu'elle se trompait !

« À quoi tu joues _toi_, Black ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Ça t'arrive souvent d'agresser les gens comme ça sans raison ?! Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle en essayant de se dégager ce qui eût pour effet d'accentuer la prise de Sirius sur son bras qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, il entendait sans comprendre son ami qui l'exhortait à lâcher la Gryffondor. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal mais sa colère l'emportait sur tout le reste. La raison, cette mystérieuse sensation qui vous pousse à agir intelligemment, n'avait que peu d'impact chez Sirius à ce moment précis …

Les deux adversaires se fixaient … Sirius pouvait lire dans le regard d'Éli la même détermination qu'il éprouvait!

Pourquoi tant de rancœur ? Il ne le savait pas bien lui-même… Depuis qu'il avait appris son histoire, il ne pouvait plus la regarder de la même manière … Son rejet pour tout ce qui était Sang-Pur le poussait à mépriser tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux Serpentards !

Il croyait connaître ce genre de fille, celles qui sortent avec des Sang-Pur de « bonne » famille : des filles faciles seulement intéressées par le prestige, la fortune de ces familles. Il croyait pouvoir ranger Eli dans cette catégorie de filles. Il croyait aussi que c'était parce qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte qu'il lui en voulait. Il croyait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était …

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin, Black ? Et tu cherches à faire quoi là au juste ? M'arracher le bras ? »

Sa voix, pleine de rancœur le ramena sur terre. Avisant la couleur blanche du bras de la jeune fille il la relâcha et la repoussa. Bien puisqu'elle voulait tout savoir elle n'allait pas être déçue :

« Mon problème c'est que la putain d'un Mangemort n'a rien à faire à Gryffondor ! » lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

Voilà… La bombe venait d'être lâchée… Il la fixa sans sourciller, attendant sa réaction, il s'attendait à tout : à celle qu'elle proteste, crie, se défende … À tout sauf à ça : son regard était profondément triste et les couleurs naturelles de son visage semblaient avoir soudainement disparues pour laisser place à un blanc si clair que la jeune fille semblait pouvoir s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre …

Ce qui le surprit encore plus ce fut la gifle qu'il reçut ! S'il avait été en mesure de réfléchir, il aurait su qu'il ne l'avait que mérité pour avoir dit de telles paroles blessantes et injustes … Malheureusement son état d'esprit à l'instant présent était bien loin de lui permettre de reconnaître ses erreurs … Sans plus réfléchir, Sirius leva la main et frappa avec force la jeune fille qui s'effondra sous le choc. Ce fut pour Sirius la révélation … Il contempla avec horreur Eli dont les seules couleurs présentes sur le visage se traduisaient par un filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres …

Ce fut James qui réagit le premier et qui se précipita vers la Gryffondor encore à terre, tout s'était tellement passé si vite… Il n'avait rien pu faire …

« Sirius arrête ça ! Mais t'es complètement malade mon vieux ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant entre eux. Ça va Williams ? » demanda le Maraudeur en tentant d'aider la jeune fille à se relever.

Mais elle se dégagea aussitôt de cette aide que lui apportait James, comme si ce simple contact lui faisait peur … La seule chose que Sirius réussit à lire dans les yeux embués de larmes de la jeune fille se fut de la douleur et de la peur.

Alors qu'il tenta de faire un pas vers elle, effrayée, elle s'élança dans les escaliers du dortoir redevenus normaux. Il réalisa alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de pleurer, or Sirius savait que les filles comme Eli ne pleuraient jamais en public, par fierté … Etait-ce cette même fierté qui l'avait poussée à s'enfuir ainsi, ou une réelle frayeur ? Merlin lui était témoin, jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait levé la main sur une fille comme il venait de le faire, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas !

« Patmol… Mon frère, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? lui demanda James

- Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout … » fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à articuler.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des escaliers dans lesquels Eli venait de disparaître, il ne baissa les yeux que pour regarder ses mains …

**oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO****°oO°°oO°°o****°oO°°oO°°o****°oO°°oO°°o**

_POV Emily Adams:_

Emily se tenait en haut des escaliers quand Eli remonta. Elle vit immédiatement la lèvre fendue de son amie et son teint pâle à rendre jaloux le plus translucide des fantômes. Sans un mot dire elle entraîna Eli sur son lit et alla rapidement dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi essuyer le sang qui perlait à ses lèvres. Quand elle revint vers elle, elle trouva son amie effondrée sur le lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps…

C'était tellement inhabituel quand on connaissait Eli qu'Emily en resta un instant surprise. Jamais, au grand jamais, Eli se permettait de montrer ses émotions en public depuis que Rodolphus Lestrange lui avait brisé le cœur… Emily se souviendrait toujours de l'état dans lequel elle avait retrouvé son amie après sa rupture avec l'autre abruti de Serpentard : elle avait dû la ramasser à la petite cuillère ! Depuis, Eli s'était juré – et avait respecté ce serment jusqu'à présent – de ne plus avoir de relations avec un garçon autre que l'amitié …

Alors pourquoi cette détresse ? Emily rejoignit son amie sur le lit, tira les rideaux et insonorisa le petit lieu clos. Elle tenta de savoir ce qui avait mis Eli dans un état pareil mais sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots et de hoquets n'était qu'un murmure incompréhensible. Elle réussit toutefois à comprendre des mots comme « Sirius », « Rodolphus », « mangemort » … Difficile de faire le lien entre ces trois mots ! Emily força son amie à s'allonger sous les couvertures, quand elle ne tremblait pas à cause de ses sanglots c'était le froid qui lui faisait claquer les dents. Elle se glissa à côté d'elle et entreprit de la consoler : elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. La jeune fille espérait que le sommeil finirait par la gagner comme il commençait à le faire pour elle. Sentant que les sanglots d'Eli s'estompaient progressivement elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle fut réveillée par un mouvement à ses côtés, elle ouvrit un œil … Qu'elle referma aussitôt, aveuglée par une lumière blanche. Elle grogna.

« Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te réveiller Emi, murmura une petite voix qui semblait venir de la lumière blanche.

- Eli ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant. Éteint ta baguette par pitié !

- Pardon ! _Nox_, murmura Eli dont la baguette s'éteignit aussitôt.

- Maintenant que nous sommes toutes les deux réveillées je pense que tu as des choses à me dire. »

D'abord surprise, Eli se laissa bien vite aller à la confidence et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, en début de soirée. Elle lui raconta les dix minutes qu'elle avait passé dans la salle commune en compagnie de Potter et Black, ces dix minutes qui, en y repensant, paraissaient une éternité. Comment en un temps aussi court tant de convictions pouvaient être ainsi remises en question, voilà ce qu'elle confia à son amie.

**oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO****°oO°°oO°°o****°oO°°oO°°o****°oO°°oO°°o**

_POV Elisabeth Williams:_

Pré-au-Lard, Samedi 20 décembre, 15h.

« Non, N-O-N vous connaissez ces trois lettres qui forment un mot signifiant le désaccord ?! grinça Eli.

- Elle est en train de nous donner un cours d'anglais là ou je rêve ? demanda Nicolaas à Emily.

- Non, non tu ne rêves pas ! On dirait une enfant qui fait un caprice ! » répondit Emily.

Eli leva une énième fois les yeux aux ciels : une heure que Nicolaas, Emi et elle arpentaient les rues du village pour lui trouver une robe. Dans le peu de magasins où elle avait daigné s'arrêter, Eli avait tout bonnement refusé de jeter ne serait qu'un tout petit coup d'œil en direction du rayon « robes de soirées » où tout un groupe de filles en chaleur se disputaient les dernières nouveautés sous l'œil inquiet de la vendeuse qui se faisait du souci pour sa marchandise.Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du magasin, Eli entendit ses deux amis chuchotait derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, méfiante.

- Nous ?? s'ingurgea Emi en prenant un air angélique. Mais rien voyons tu nous connais ?

- Justement, » marmonna la jeune fille.

Ils sortirent du magasin _Gaichiffon_ **(1)**, retrouvant la fraîcheur hivernale de la rue. Eli frissonna et resserra son écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou.

« Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? Parce que c'est pas que je me les gèles mais presque ! ronchonna-t-elle.

- Mais quelle râleuse,soupira Emily, allez viens chochotte on va aux Trois-Balais pour se réchauffer !

- Ça va être bondé à cette heure-ci !

- Retenez-moi Merlin ou je vous promets que je l'étrangle ! lâcha Emily.

- La patience est une vertu très chère ! badina Nicolaas.

- Même avec toute la patience du monde, elle n'arrivera jamais à me supporter, c'est pour ça que nous sommes amis depuis 6 ans ! plaisanta Eli, toute contente d'avoir fait sortir son amie de ses gonds.

- C'est d'une logique à toute épreuve ! » ironisa Nicolaas en haussant les sourcils, perplexe.

Et c'est en plein milieu d'une discussion animée que les trois comparses pénétrèrent dans le pub.

Devant le surpeuplement du bar, Eli ne pu s'empêcher de souffler à son amie :

« Je te l'avais bien dit que ça serait plein ! »

Emily leva les yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Bien vite, elle aperçue Lily et Alice qui leur faisaient de grands signes auxquels elles répondit à la grande surprise d'Eli.

« Lily et Alice nous ont gardés des places à leur table ! expliqua Nicolaas tandis qu'Emily se dirigeait déjà vers la table des deux Gryffondors.

- Ah ! » fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille.

Le Serdaigle et la Gryffondor emboîtèrent le pas à leur amie et rejoignirent Lily et Alice. Nicolaas s'installa à la table ronde à côté de Lily, laissant à Eli la seule place libre en face de la rouquine. Les deux jeunes filles s'adressèrent un faible sourire et Eli préféra détourner les yeux vers Mme Rosemerta qui venait prendre leurs commandes plutôt que d'engager une conversation avec Lily.

Emily et Alice se lancèrent dans un débat acharné sur l'utilité ou non de la botanique dans les études d'Auror tandis que Nicolaas et Lily parlaient Métamorphose au grand dam d'Eli qui aurait préféré ne pas parler de cours … Au bout de 10 minutes de discussions acharnées, qu'Eli écoutait d'une oreille distraite – trop occupée à observer les autres élèves présents - , Emily et Alice se levèrent d'un coup faisant sursauter Eli.

« Vous allez où ? demanda-t-elle surprise

- Alice va rejoindre Franck et Nico et moi avons un truc à faire ! répondit Emily.

- Ah bon ? » s'enquit le concerné.

Emily lui lança un regard noir qui sembla réveiller des souvenirs chez le jeune homme puisqu'il s'exclama, un peu trop fort :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bon à toute à l'heure, » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Et les trois élèves s'éloignèrent sous le regard éberlué d'Eli qui n'en revenait toujours pas qu'ils l'aient laissée toute seule !

Enfin … Toute seule, pas vraiment en fait : il restait encore Lily.

« Quand ils ont une idée en tête impossible de la leur sortir du crâne, »plaisanta la rouquine.

Ce fut le déclic pour El… Ce n'était pas par hasard si elle se retrouvait seule avec Lily ! Oh les saligauds, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre !

Un silence pensant s'installa entre elles, alors que partout autour d'elle les élèves conversaient gaiement. Mme Rosemerta arriva avec deux fûts de bierraubeurre et repartit aussitôt vers d'autres clients assoiffés.

« Eli, je …

- Tu sais Lily … »

Commencer une discussion en même temps n'aidait guère à alléger l'atmosphère. Ce fut Lily qui prit son courage à deux mains et qui reprit la parole :

« J'ai écrit une nouvelle lettre à ma sœur en début de semaine **(2)** et je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités !

- Oh Lily je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, c'était maladroit de ma part… Je n'avais pas à m'en mêler ! »

Les deux amies restèrent un moment silencieuses, analysant chacune les propos de l'autre, puis elles se sourirent.

« Je crois qu'on a été aussi bête l'une que l'autre dans cette histoire… marmonna Lily, penaude.

- J'en ai peur, oui… » répondit Eli sur le même ton.

Les deux jeunes filles s'entreregardèrent avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard surpris des autres clients du pub.

Soudain, Eli vit Lily se lever, faire le tour de la table, un air soudainement sérieux collé sur le visage – _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_ – pour venir finalement lui claquer un bisou bien sonore sur la joue. Leurs rires redoublèrent !

« J'en connais un qui rêverait que tu lui fasses la même chose ! plaisanta Eli en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi gâcher un si bon moment en parlant de … »

Lily ne termina pas sa phrase et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

« Potter & Co, » termina-t-elle en regardant par dessus l'épaule de la brunette.

Eli n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter :

« Hey ! Salut Evans, ça va ? »

Eli leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voix de James Potter. Elle se retourna pour lui dire de dégager mais quand elle croisa le regard de Sirius elle pivota sur sa chaise préférant la vue d'une Lily perdant son sang-froid plutôt que de capter le regard bleu gris si séduisant de Black. Si séduisant, si séduisant … Façon de parler quoi … Un crétin de son genre ne pouvait pas être séduisant … Pas vrai ? Si ? Raaaaaaaaah … La vie est trop injuste !

« Bon et si on y allait, Eli ? J'étouffe un peu ici … » ajouta-t-elle en fixant Potter.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Lily se leva, empoigna son amie par le bras et sortit précipitamment du pub sous le regard effaré de Potter. Une fois dehors, Eli éclata de rire.

« Pauvre Potter, tu aurais vu sa tête !

- Si je devais m'apitoyer sur son sort à chaque fois qu'il me fait une tête de chien battu je n'aurais pas fini ! » répliqua Lily en faisant la moue.

C'est le moment que choisirent Emily et Nicolaas pour revenir les bras chargés de paquets.

« Ah c'est super vous vous êtes réconciliées ! s'extasia Emily.

- Oui mais surveille tes arrières ma vieille, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, répliqua Eli, boudeuse.

- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! ironisa Emily, faussement vexée tout en se remettant en route vers Poudlard.

- C'est quoi tous ces paquets ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

- Nos costumes à moi et Nico et celui de Lizzie ! »

Eli stopa net, choquée… Lily s'arrêta, surprise, tandis que Nicolaas et Emily continuaient leur route, un air innocent s'affichant sur leurs visages.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Lily.

- Emi… commença Eli. Tu m'as acheté un _COSTUME _?? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Partez devant on vous rejoints ! » souffla Emi.

Nicolaas hocha la tête et entraîna Lily vers le château tout en se lançant dans une discussion passionnée à propos des cours de sortilèges. Il n'y avait bien que ces deux-là pour trouver un quelconque attrait à ce genre de conversation…

Emi se tourna vers Eli qui la fixait désormais avec colère.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne veux pas y aller, je t'ai expliqué pourquoi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Et tu sais ce que je t'ai répondu ! répondit la jeune fille, agacée.

- FOUTAISES !

- NON ! aboya Emily, à bout de patience. Non, Lizzie ! Tu es simplement trop bornée pour le reconnaître ! »

Eli ne répondit pas, préférant fixer ses pieds d'un air buté.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que tu sois rentrée en pleurs après ta dispute avec Black ? demanda Emily d'une voix plus posée, pour éviter de s'attirer le regard des gens qui passaient dans la rue enneigée. A chaque fois que tu as le moindre contact avec lui et que ça se passe mal, tu reviens totalement abattue ! Tu préfères l'éviter plutôt ? Tu est _amoureuse_ de lui, Lizzie ! s'enflamma-t-elle. Et ça… Ca te fait _peur _! »

Eli ne disait rien, elle attendait que son amie ait fini de parler. Lorsque le silence revint, elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Emily et y vit toute cette détermination à la persuader d'une chose qui ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Furieuse, elle passa à côté de son amie, non sans la bousculer, et s'enfuit en courant. La fuite n'est-elle pas la meilleure solution pour ne pas affronter ses problèmes ?

Emily avait tort : elle n'était pas amoureuse de Sirius Black… Elle ne devait pas l'être et elle ne le serait jamais !

**(1) Ce magasin existe réellement dans l'univers de Rowling, ma source : l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter.  
(2) Cela fait environ deux semaines que Lily et Eli ne se parlent plus pour ceux qui auraient oublié !**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : le Bal !!


	8. Romance à deux noises

Plus d'un an pour poster ce 7ème chapitre... Je suis vraiment pas aidée! Désolée pour cette longue attente mais il m'a vraiment pris la tête : au final je me retrouve avec un chapitre de 11 pages word! Je promets d'essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre!

Merci encore à ma béta-lectrice qui s'est arrachée les cheveux quand elle a vu que ma touche "point" semblait avoir disparue de mon clavier! lol

* * *

_Chapitre 6 :_

_« Pourquoi crois-tu que tu sois rentrée en pleurs après ta dispute avec Black ? demanda Emily d'une voix plus posée, pour éviter de s'attirer le regard des gens qui passaient dans la rue enneigée. A chaque fois que tu as le moindre contact avec lui et que ça se passe mal, tu reviens totalement abattue ! Tu préfères l'éviter plutôt ? Tu est __amoureuse__ de lui, Lizzie ! s'enflamma-t-elle. Et ça… Ca te fait peur ! »_

_(…)_

_Emily avait tort : elle n'était pas amoureuse de Sirius Black… Elle ne devait pas l'être et elle ne le serait jamais !_

**Chapitre 7 :**** Romance à deux noises**

_POV Elisabeth Williams :_

Dortoir des filles Gryffondors, samedi 20 décembre, 20h

Assises sur le lit d'Eli, Emily et elle discutaient en attendant de pouvoir aller se préparer pour le Bal.

« Tu m'as vraiment choisi un costume passe partout … ironisa Eli en le déballant.

- Bah, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, tu auras un masque, personne ne te reconnaîtra !

- C'est déjà ça …grogna Eli en retour.

- Oh je t'en prie, je sais très bien que c'est ton rêve de porter une robe comme celle-ci ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et trouva soudainement un intérêt tout particulier aux motifs des draps.

Emily enchaîna néanmoins sans tenir compte de la gêne de son amie :

« Bon alors tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'on ne devait plus en parler, je pensais avoir été clair ! Prononce encore une fois son nom et je te promets que je t'étrangle ! menaça-t-elle mi sérieuse, mi-plaisantant.

- Quel nom ? railla Emily. Celui de … »

Mais pour le plus grand malheur d'Eli – qui se serait fait un réel plaisir à étrangler sa meilleure amie – un hurlement terrorisé en provenance de la salle de bains coupa la parole à Emily. Sans plus attendre, elles s'y précipitèrent et tombèrent sur une Alice affolée et une Lily pliée de rire.

Eli et Emily se regardèrent, interloquées…

« J'ai un bouton sur le menton ! hurla Alice face à son miroir ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Lily.

- Et c'était pour ça ce cri de panique ? demanda Emily tandis qu'Eli s'était précipitée vers Lily qui venait de s'écrouler sur le carrelage toujours pliée de rire.

- Vous auriez … tenta Lily entre deux hoquets. Vous auriez vu sa tête quand elle s'est regardée dans la glace ! » termina-t-elle essoufflée.

Eli regarda Lily avec des yeux ronds, c'est bien la première fois que la préfète se laissait aller à de tels débordements.

« Tu lui a donné une potion d'euphorie ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Alice.

- Ca fait depuis qu'on est remonté du repas qu'elle est comme ça je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivée… répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais faites la taire ! explosa-t-elle.

Le regard d'Eli passa d'Alice à Lily, de Lily à Alice, de … Bref ! Puis soudain, elle eut l'Idée avec un grand « I » qui allait certainement calmer la rouquine.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« James Potter… »

Elle avait pris une voix la plus suave possible et cela fit son effet : le rire de Lily s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et son teint vira à l'écarlate. Eli eut un petit sourire narquois.

« C'est dingue l'effet que peut produire un simple nom ! ironisa Eli, un brin moqueuse.

- Bon et si on en revenait à mon problème ? s'indigna Alice, détournant ainsi l'assemblée de l'observation de Lily.

- Je crois qu'on a des trucs à se dire toutes les deux, murmura Eli à l'adresse de Lily avant de se retourner vers Emily et Alice. Effectivement tu as un énorme problème, Merlin un bouton ! se moqua-t-elle.

Devant la mine contrariée d'Alice, elles éclatèrent de rire bientôt rejointes par leur camarade.

La première à retrouver son sérieux fut Emily quand elle vit l'heure – qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire partager aux autres à grand renfort d'hurlement hystérique - : 20h15 ! Le bal venait de commencer !! Prise de panique, les jeunes filles commencèrent à s'agiter de tous les côtés, des « Vous avez vu ma deuxième chaussure ? » ou encore « Mais qui m'a piqué mon mascara ? » résonnaient dans la petite salle de bains tandis qu'Eli les regardait faire, perplexe _(NdA : imaginez une personnage de manga avec une goutte à côté de sa tête et vous aurez la tête d'Eli ! ^^)._

Elle qui espérait pouvoir se faire oublier dans toute cette agitation, avait oublié la mémoire d'hippogriffe de sa meilleure amie qui ne tarda pas à l'attraper par le bras et la tirer hors de la salle de bain.

« Voilà on va commencer par ça ! » dit-elle en brandissant un drôle de vêtement.

Eli le prit et l'examina sous tous les angles : long et rectangulaire, les deux extrémités terminées par des lacets… Eli eut un horrible doute…

« C'est un _CORSET_ ? s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

- Exactement ! Maintenant tourne-toi et accroche-toi au lit, je vais te le mettre ! » termina-t-elle en lui arrachant le vêtement des mains.

Eli obtempéra et s'accrocha à l'un des piliers en bois du lit. Emily lui passa le corset autour de la taille et commença à l'attacher. Jusque-là rien de plus normal…

« Respire un grand coup !

- Pourqu…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que déjà, d'un coup sec tiré sur les lacets, Emily lui avait coupé le souffle.

« Je… n'arrive… plus… à … respirer, suffoqua-t-elle.

- Mais si, mais si… » lui assura Emily en lui tapotant le dos

A ce moment-là, Alice et Lily, habillées, maquillées et coiffées, sortirent de la salle de bains.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes les filles ? demanda Lily

- Le temps que Lizzie se remette de ses émotions et on arrive. Prévenez nos cavaliers !

- Ca marche, » assura Lily sur le pas de la porte.

Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, Eli entendit Alice murmurer à Lily truc du genre « C'est qui le cavalier d'Emi ? ».

« C'est vrai ça, qui est ton cavalier ? interrogea Eli une fois la porte close.

- Tiens tu es encore vivante ? se moqua Emily. Allez, enfile-moi ça ! »

Cela dit, elle lui jeta la lourde étoffe constituant la robe à la figure. Eli l'examina une nouvelle fois sous toutes les coutures afin d'en distinguer le haut du bas.

Alors qu'elle allait l'enfiler par les pieds, elle fut interrompue par une Emily dans tous ces états.

« Malheureuse ! Ca ne se met pas comme un pantalon ! Raaah, donne-moi ça, empotée ! »

Alors qu'Eli la regardait, moqueuse, son amie lui arracha la robe des mains – c'était décidément une manie chez elle – et entreprit de la lui faire passer correctement, c'est-à-dire par la tête !

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Emi, tu y vas avec qui ? interrogea-t-elle une fois la tête passée.

- Je te laisse deviner, répondit-elle avec un petit air malicieux.

- Tu veux que je devine qui est ton cavalier parmi tous les mecs de Poudlard ?? On y est jusqu'à demain !

- Assieds-toi sur le lit, je vais m'occuper de ta tignasse. »

Une nouvelle fois, Eli obéit et sa meilleure amie passa derrière elle, brosse en main.

- Un indice : il est à Gryffondor !

- Ah ! Là ça devient déjà plus simple, voyons … »

« Gryffondor donc… Et forcément au minimum en 4ème année vu que les mioches ne sont pas invités… Bon on peut éliminer les 4ème et les 5ème années, Emi ne fait pas dans le baby-sitting… »

« Bon si j'ai bien calculé, il reste environ une quinzaine de garçons.

- Tu te rapproches, dit Emily en tirant un grand coup dans les cheveux d'Eli – qui failli dire adieu à ses cheveux - mais, bien trop occupée à réfléchir au cavalier potentiel de sa meilleure amie, elle ne le remarqua même pas.

- Un de tes ex ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc ce qui fit rire Emily.

- Non.

- Aaaaah ! On se rapproche petit à petit, il en reste donc … neuf ! Bon voyons, alors il y en quatre que j'élimine d'office…

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Emily. Qui donc ?

- Les Maraudeurs bien sûr !

- _ERREUR_ ! s'écria Emily en lui assénant un grand coup de brosse sur la tête.

- Mais t'es malade ! se plaignit Eli en se massant le crâne. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- C'était trop tentant, » répondit impitoyablement en reprenant son ouvrage dans les cheveux d'Eli.

Peu certaine d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que son amie, Eli demanda :

« On parle de la même chose là ?

- Moi je parlais du coup de brosse, et toi ?

- Du fait que tu ailles au bal avec un Maraudeur, traîtresse ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Roooh ce que tu peux être étroite d'esprit ! Tu ne sais même pas avec lequel j'y vais !

- Avec Lupin, forcément ! Ca ne peut pas être Pettigrow, tu n'as pas aussi mauvais goût, ni Potter, c'est Lily qui va avec lui…

- Lily va au bal avec Potter ? l'interrompit Emily, tellement abasourdie qu'elle faillit en lâcher la brosse qu'elle tenait.

- J'en suis presque sûre ! Il suffit de voir comment elle a rougi lorsque j'ai prononcé son nom… Je disais donc pas Potter, ni Black – ajouta plus bas – reste donc Lupin ! termina-t-elle, fièrement.

- Pourquoi pas Black ? demanda Emily en apposant les dernières épingles dans les cheveux d'Eli.

- Parce que… _Tu n'as pas le droit ! _termina-t-elle en son for intérieur.

- D'accord, je ne cherche pas à comprendre ! dit Emily en haussant les épaules. Bon j'ai fini, lève-toi que t'attache la robe ! »

Eli s'exécuta. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle sentit une masse au dessus de sa tête, Emily avait dû lui faire un ouvrage drôlement compliqué mais qui avait l'air d'être drôlement solide vu que ça ne bougeait pas quand elle secouait la tête.

« Arrête de remuer comme ça, c'est censé tenir toute la soirée, mais ça ne résistera pas à tes colères !

- Très drôle !

- Je sais, je sais… la charia Emily. Bon allez, c'est bon, j'ai fini, va te voir dans le miroir. »

Eli aurait bien voulu avoir fière allure en se dirigeant vers l'unique miroir en pied du dortoir et pouvoir crâner devant sa meilleure amie mais elle devait se l'avouer : elle n'en menait pas large.

Elle redoutait de découvrir son reflet : est-ce qu'une aussi belle robe embellirait une fille comme elle ? A chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans une glace, elle n'y voyait que ses défauts : un petit nez légèrement retroussé qu'elle trouvait semblable à un groin de cochon, un visage trop rond, trop joufflu…

A chaque pas de plus vers le miroir, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient… Plus que cinq pas… Quatre… Trois… Plus que deux pas… Un… Ca y est, elle était face au miroir et son reflet semblait la narguer, elle n'osait pas baisser les yeux vers sa robe, elle restait fixée sur son visage et elle ne se reconnut pas…

La fille qui lui faisait face était tout simplement magnifique : ses yeux sombres maquillés de noir lui donnaient un air gothique aussitôt contrarié par la fraîcheur des lèvres pâles peintes en blanc cassé.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Emily derrière elle, Eli se serait cru au beau milieu d'un conte de fée… Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un chignon lâche attaché au sommet de la tête par une rose blanche dépourvue d'épines.

Enfin, elle se décida à baisser le regard vers sa tenue et écarquilla les yeux. : cette robe n'était vraiment pas banale… Autant quand elle l'avait vu, sortant de son emballage, elle l'avait juste trouvée tape-à-l'œil mais là… Sur elle… L'effet était totalement différent ! Une robe de princesse comme toutes les adolescentes en rêve : blanche du plus petit jupon aux perles ornant le décolleté ! Constituée de nombreux jupons qui se superposaient, la robe était resserrée à la taille à l'aide du corset, devenu invisible sous le tissu soyeux de la robe. Elle devenait tellement évasée aux pieds qu'Eli se demandait si elle arriverait à passer ne serait-ce que la porte du dortoir.

« Tu es magnifique… » lui souffla Emily à l'oreille.

**oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO**

_POV Rodolphus Lestrange :_

Grande Salle de Poudlard, 20h45

« _Mortel_ » serait le mot qui pourrait le mieux qualifier la pensée de Rodolphus à cet instant précis. Voir tous ces couples s'amuser sur la piste de danse n'avait rien de réjouissant, surtout quand votre cavalière est la petite sœur de votre future femme et qu'elle est aussi blonde qu'elle est froide et taciturne. Une vraie partie de plaisir en somme !

Rodolphus regardait toutes les jolies filles qui lui passaient sous le nez en retenant un soupir : s'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que danser avec l'une d'entre elles, Narcissa se ferait une joie de tout rapporter à Bellatrix et ça risquerait de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe… Encore une… Pff !

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois… La seule occasion qu'il avait eu d'approcher une fille ce fut quand Narcissa fut invitée à danser par Malefoy, le frimeur par excellence de Serpentard. Furtivement, il s'était glissé jusqu'à cette fille qui lui tournait le dos et il prit sa voix la plus câline pour demander :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, charmante demoiselle ? »

La charmante demoiselle en question – vêtue d'une robe noire moulant délicieusement les hanches et laissant entrevoir de jolies jambes fines – se retourna et sembla le dévisager :

« Lestrange ? Tu te fous de moi ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

Et là, il se rendit compte que, comme un con, il avait oublié de mettre le masque ensorcelé que MacGonagall leur avait fourni à l'entrée pour préserver leur identité.

En tout cas, si cette fille semblait le connaître, lui ne voyait pas du tout qui ça pouvait être ! Forcément, elle portait son masque, elle !

Masque qu'elle enleva pour se dévoiler et Rodolphus se baffa intérieurement de l'avoir accostée elle et pas une autre parmi tous les canons. Ses yeux bleus semblèrent lancer des éclairs :

« Tu dois vraiment être con pour m'inviter sans avoir mis ton masque ! » déclara Emily Adams, méprisante.

L'espace d'un instant, il hésita sur la manière d'agir : l'étrangler de suite au milieu de la Grande Salle ou attendre un peu ? Attendre semblait plus raisonnable.

« Je me suis trompé, je pensais inviter une fille et je tombe sur une Sang-de-Bourbe, la faute à pas de chance ! persifla-t-il, tout en amorçant un demi-tour.

- Pas si vite tronche de cake, on a encore des trucs à se dire ! répondit-elle en l'attrapant par le col.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâches-moi, Sang- …

- Sang-de-Bourbe, je sais tu me le répètes assez souvent ! l'interrompit-elle. Allez remet ton masque et écrase ! »

N'ayant aucune envie de provoquer un scandale en plein milieu de la salle, il suivit la Gryffondor en grognant.

Après dix minutes de « discussion » plus ou moins polie, entrecoupée de quelques « Sang-de-Bourbe », « crétin », « idiote », et d'autres charmants petits noms de ce genre, Rodolphus céda :

« Et je fais comment pour la reconnaître ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est assez futée pour ne pas oublier son masque, elle ! »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel : « _Merlin elle est pire que Sissi ! _» pensa-t-il.

« Lâche-moi tu veux ! souffla-t-il à bout de nerfs, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Etre assis à côté d'Adams à une table au fond de la Grande Salle de Poudlard n'a rien de réjouissant, surtout quand on retient une folle envie meurtrière.

« Bon, elle porte une robe blanche tu ne peux pas la louper, on ne voit qu'elle ! Par contre juste un truc, elle …

- C'est bon, je vais me démerder, » l'interrompit-il.

Déjà qu'il venait de céder à une Sang-de-Bourbe, si en plus il écoutait ses conseils… Merlin, mais dans quel merdier il venait de se fourrer ? Rodolphus erra entre les différents couples sur la piste, persuadé de la trouver en train de danser. Manque de pot, il s'était planté ! Non seulement elle ne dansait pas, mais en plus elle était accoudé au bar et se faisait pitoyablement draguée par le serveur. Le Serpentard soupira… _« Incorrigible, cette fille est incorrigible ! Si elle ne l'envoi pas balader, elle va l'avoir sur le dos toute la soirée ! »_

Le jeune homme se rapprocha du bar et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Elle ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Résigné, il se tourna vers le serveur, un Poufsouffle de 7ème année.

« Un wisky-pur-feu ! » commanda-t-il.

Le gars le dévisagea comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

« Eh ben quoi ? Tu comprends pas l'anglais, face de rat ?

- On ne sert pas d'alcool fort à une soirée de l'école ! » répondit-il, vexé.

Rodolphus grogna, ça s'annonçait drôlement mal… Il est toujours plus facile de dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur quand l'alcool nous désinhibe ! Dépité, il se contenta d'une bierraubeurre, il était sur le point de l'entamer lorsqu'il entendit glousser à côté de lui. Il se tourna, surpris :

« Depuis quand tu glousses, Princesse ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est pas ton genre !

Princesse, sacrée princesse, oui ! Une princesse aux cheveux noirs et à la grande gueule qui dit ce qu'elle pense quand ça lui chante et qui jure comme un charretier !

« Et depuis quand tu bois de la bierraubeurre, Rodolphus ? » répliqua-t-elle à moitié pliée de rire.

Et merde, il avait _encore_ oublié de remettre son masque. Pour la discrétion, tu repasseras !

- Elle a bu quoi ? demanda-t-il au gars du bar, ignorant la jeune fille qui gloussait toujours à côté de lui.

- Rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu te fous de moi ? s'emporta-t-il en chopant le serveur par le col. On est pas dans cet état-là quand on a bu ''rien'' ! »

Rodolphus se retenait d'écraser son poing sur la face de crapaud du Poufsouffle, les rires qui redoublaient d'intensité à côté de lui ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer. Le serveur ne faisait pas le poids en face de lui et tous les deux le savaient bien.

« De la bierraubeurre !

- Ca j'm'en doute bouffon, mais combien de verres? demanda Rodolphus en resserrant son emprise.

- Une dizaine, je sais plus trop, j'ai arrêté de compter au bout d'un moment ! » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

«_ Mais quel con _! » pensa le Serpentard.

Ayant obtenu l'information qu'il voulait, Rodolphus relâcha le dit barman et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui riait toujours. Il entendit murmurer quelque chose dans son dos qu'il ne comprit pas mais qu'il devinait fort peu aimable. Perdant le peu de calme, il se retourna et balança un coup de poing libérateur dans la face du Poufsouffle, l'envoyant au tapis.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que ''l'incident'' avait ameuté pas mal de monde et que dans pas longtemps, ce serait les profs qui débarqueraient.

Sûr de sa résolution, il attrapa par le poignet la jeune fille qui riait à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter :

« Allez viens princesse, ça sent le roussi ! »

Zigzaguant entre les différents curieux, Rodolphus - traînant toujours la Gryffondor derrière lui - parvint à se frayer un passage, à renfort de grand coup de coude, jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Alors qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient pouvoir se poser là, des élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle. Bien décidé à ne pas être dérangé, il repartit en courant vers le parc où ils arrivèrent finalement à la cabane du garde-chasse, seul endroit éclairé du parc. Le jeune homme avait vu le garde-chasse à la soirée, ils seraient donc tranquilles un certain temps.

A bout de souffle, Rodolphus se laissa tomber sur une marche devant la cabane. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, il vit sa compagne de fuite s'écrouler. Allongée sur le sol, son corps était secoué de spasmes, inquiet, il se précipita vers elle :

« Sissi ? Ca va ? » demanda-t-il sans pouvoir cacher son inquiétude.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se recula, intrigué… En l'observant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut que non seulement elle allait très bien mais qu'en plus elle était pliée de rire !

« Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi… soupira-t-il en se se laissant tomber à côté d'elle dans l'herbe humide.

- Tu … Tu… Tu… t'inquiétais ? bafouilla-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles au passééééééééééééé ?

- Sissi… répondit-il, blasé

- Mais euh…Quoi ?

- Elizabeth, tu as trop bu ! »

Le Serpentard fixait désormais Eli dans les yeux… Un spectateur étranger à la scène aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un tendre échange amoureux mais c'est qu'il ignore l'état d'ébriété de la jeune fille qui se mit à pouffer au bout de quelques secondes de confrontation. Rodolphus soupira : décidément, l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas du tout !

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, il vit la jeune fille se lever tant bien que mal – plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était assis dans la neige et qu'il neigeait à gros flocons… Pour ne pas s'en être rendre compte il devait vraiment être dans un drôle d'état, la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité dans la soirée en était en grande partie responsable ! Un violent mal de crâne se fit sentir chez le Serpentard qui se massa les tempes en espérant faire partir cette douleur… Peine perdue !

Quand il releva les yeux vers Eli, il la vit adossée contre un mur de la cabane du garde-chasse. Elle rayonnait dans sa robe de Princesse, la clarté de la Lune sur les paillettes de son costume, l'impression de clair-obscur sur son visage la rendait mystérieuse mais tellement belle… Un léger vent soulevait les boucles défaites de ses cheveux et provoquait un doux bruissement dans ses jupons.

En y regardant de plus près, elle ne semblait pas aller si bien que ça… Au moment où Rodolphus allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si tout allait bien il la vit se redresser brusquement et courir derrière la cabane une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Peu après, il entendit un son très… romantique ! Un charmant « beuuuurk » qui brisait le silence de la nuit. Résigné, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Quand il la trouva, il la vit en train de régurgiter tripes et boyaux, il soupira :

« Sissi… Tu es pathétique ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil ! Depuis quand tu te laisse draguer par un abruti ? s'emporta-t-il

- J'ai… pas… de… conseil… à… recevoir… de… toi ! articula-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche

- Pourtant tu en aurait bien besoin ! » reprit-il en croisant les bras, signe d'un énervement qui commençait à monter.

Remise de son malaise, Eli se redressa et gratifia son camarade Serpentard d'un regard furieux. N'ayant aucune envie de continuer une conversation qui n'irait nulle part, la jeune fille fit un pas en avant pour partir mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune homme qui lui avait envie de continuer cette discussion. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira avec lui devant la cabane du garde-chasse. Malgré les protestations de la jeune fille, il la força à s'asseoir sur les marches et s'assit en face d'elle dans l'herbe trempée par la neige qui tombait toujours.

« Faut qu'on parle ! déclara-t-il de but en blanc

- Je me doute bien que tu ne m'a pas fait venir ici pour danser ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Qu'on parle de nous ! enchaîna-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- « Nous » ? Depuis quand il y a un « nous » ? Il n'y a que toi qui me prends la tête depuis deux plombes et moi qui n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me barrer d'ici parce que je me les gèle ! » finit-elle en criant.

Toute trace d'ivresse avait disparu du comportement d'Eli qui avait retrouvé toute sa hargne.

« ARRÊTE DE HURLER !!!!!!! s'énerva le Serpentard sur un ton si agressif que la Gryffondor en eut le souffle coupé. Bien maintenant que tu as fini on va pouvoir parler ! reprit-il sur un ton plus posé.

- Eh bien parlons… soupira-t-elle, résignée

- Bien… commença-t-il. Bon voilà… euh… En fait…

- On ne va pas y arriver, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Rodolphus.

- Voilà j'ai parlé avec Adams et…

- Tu as « parlé » avec Emily ??? s'étonna-t-elle. Parler comme dans « avoir une conversation civilisée » ou parler comme dans « hurler toujours plus fort que l'autre pour mieux se faire comprendre » ?

- Un mélange des deux en fait…

- Ça m'aurait étonné… ironisa-t-elle

- Je peux finir ? s'énerva-t-il

- Commencer serait le terme plus exact ! le nargua-t-elle.

- Ca va, ça va ! Donc je disais que j'avais parlé avec ta copine là…

- Emily…

- Ouais ouais c'est ça, Adams ! Voilà en fait… commença Rodolphus. On a passé un marché tous les deux. »

Là, le Serpentard s'attira le regard curieux et attentif d'Eli.

« Elle m'a expliqué tes problèmes avec Black… L'aîné, précisa-t-il en voyant le regard perplexe de la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ce gars !

- Ce n'est pas son avis ! Laisse-moi finir maintenant ! Elle m'a expliqué tes problèmes et elle m'a aussi reproché le comportement que j'ai eu vis-à-vis de toi en début d'année et l'altercation que tu as eu avec mon frère et Mulciber en cours de Binns… Bref, avec Adams on a fait un marché : je m'arrange pour que les Serpentards te laisse tranquille et, en contrepartie, elle doit s'arranger pour que l'histoire que nous avons eue reste ignorée par Poudlard et donc par ma famille ! »

El resta un moment sans voix, en sachant pas quoi répondre, cette proposition était aussi soudaine qu'inattendue… Et puis tellement saugrenue ! Depuis quand Emi passait des accords dans son dos ? Et avec Rodolphus en plus ! Eli soupira, blasée.

« De toute façon vous l'avez passé votre marché alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Tu dois t'engager à ne raconter à personne que l'on est sorti ensemble !

- Jusque là c'est pas trop dur… répondit-elle, sarcastique. Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On enterre la hache de guerre ? » proposa-t-il.

Eli le regarda de travers : enterrer la hache de guerre ? Il avait décidément des idées de plus en plus bizarres, mais après tout…

- Soyons fous ! » répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Rodolphus empoigna la main de la Gryffondor et la sera vigoureusement…

La paix venait d'être conclue !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Noël en famille... Attendez vous à une surprise! ^^


	9. Un Noël pas comme les autres

Ouiii je sais je met une éternité pour publier un nouveau chapitre mais promis je vais essayer de m'améliorer mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y mettre... Angoisse de la page blanche ? Allez savoir !

Bon en tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, en tout cas ma béta Lilichoco's a eu l'air d'apprécier! ^^

Dans ce chapitre de l'action, du suspense et une touche de gore! Quoi "non" ? Comment ça ? Je vais perdre mes lecteurs ? Oh shist ! Breeeeeef... Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 7 :_

_Eli le regarda de travers : enterrer la hache de guerre ? Il avait décidément des idées de plus en plus bizarres, mais après tout…_

_- Soyons fous ! » répondit-elle en lui tendant la main._

_Rodolphus empoigna la main de la Gryffondor et la sera vigoureusement…_

_La paix venait d'être conclue !_

**Chapitre 8 : Un Noël pas comme les autres**

_POV Elisabeth Williams :_

Cottage en banlieue de Little Hampton, mercredi 24 décembre, 19h

Dix-neuf heures venaient de sonner au loin, dans le village de Little Hampton au sud de l'Angleterre, quand un hululement brisa le silence du soir.

Eli, accoudée à la rambarde de son balcon, regarda son hibou s'envoler dans le ciel brumeux de Noël avant qu'il ne disparaisse entièrement dans les nuages…

Saisie par l'air glacial de ce début de soirée, la jeune Gryffondor se pressa de quitter son balcon avant de refermer la porte-fenêtre derrière elle. Eli écarta les rideaux violets de son lit afin de mieux s'y avachir. Allongée sur le dos, elle pensait… Elle pensait à la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire à Rodolphus Lestrange en réponse à celle qui lui avait envoyé il y a peu:

« _Rodolphus,_

_Tu imagines aisément ma surprise quand j'ai reçu ton hibou ! Je suis sure que tu aurais bien aimé être là pour voir la tête que je faisais !_

_Bref… Je passe sur le fait que tu aies eu l'extrême gentillesse de me rappeler mes faits et gestes lors du bal de Noël à l'école – ce qui était tout à fait inutile, Emily m'ayant déjà fait un check-up complet ! – je ne peux pas ignorer tes moqueries si explicites !_

_Oui, samedi soir, j'étais totalement saoule, oui j'ai eu mal au crâne le lendemain, oui je t'ai bel et bien évité dans le train et NON je ne sors pas avec Sirius Black ! Non mais c'est quoi cette question ? Si tu étais un tant soi peu observateur tu verrais que l'on ne peut pas s'encadrer tous les deux ! D'ailleurs il n'y a rien à voir, il suffit d'écouter les rumeurs tout se sait à Poudlard ! Et puis même si un jour – je dis bien un jour – ça arriverait, cela ne te regarderait absolument pas ! Est-ce que je te demande si tu sors avec Bellatrix Black moi ? Non mais je te jure…_

_Bon ben joyeux noël quand même Rodolphus,_

_Elisabeth__. _ »

Allongée sur le lit la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller Eli n'entendit pas frapper à sa porte et sursauta quand sa sœur, furtivement, se glissa jusqu'au lit et sauta dessus.

« On attends plus que toi Sissi ! Cria-t-elle en rebondissant sur le matelas.

- Descends de là tout de suite où je te jure que je t'étrangle !

Hélène ne se le fit pas dire deux fois connaissant bien sa soeur et son caractère si doux.

- Les Tonks sont arrivés, maman m'envoie te chercher, elle commence à s'impatienter !

- Ca va, ça va… Je mets mes échasses et je descends ! »

Hélène, dans un virvoltement de longs cheveux blonds, sortit de la chambre en chantonnant gaiement.

« On se croirait dans une série pour ados : la jolie blonde au caractère si agréable et sa brune de souer au si mauvais caractère… » pensa la jeune Gryffondor.

Soupirant une dernière fois, elle ôta sa carcasse du lit et alla enfiler ses « échasses » deux jolis escarpins blancs qu'elle avait déjà mis il y a quelques jours pour le bal du lycée.

Enfin prête, Eli s'engouffra à toute vitesse dans les escaliers et là… BADABOUM !

Eli eut le grand plaisir de descendre plusieurs marches sur les fesses, créant un fracas qui alerta sa mère :

« Sissi ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

- Je descends les escaliers sur les fesses pour ne pas abîmer mes chaussures ! Ca me paraît évident, non ?

- En gros, tu as glissé …

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, passablement énervée pas sa maladresse et par le ton légèrement moqueur de sa mère.

« Allons lève-toi donc maladroite, on t'attend pour commencer l'apéritif ! »

Eli réussit finalement à se relever – non sans pester une dernière fois- et emboîta le pas à sa mère vers la salle à manger. La décoration de la pièce était très simple seul le lustre en cristal était un tant soi peu ostentatoire… Surmontant la longue table en bois recouverte d'une nappe rouge, il n'était allumé que lors des grandes occasions magiques ou moldu.

Eli pénétra dans la pièce et tout son énervement s'envola quand un ouragan rose lui faucha les jambes. Deuxième fois de la soirée qu'elle se retrouvait sur le derrière… Pff…

« Nymphadora, s'exclama-t-elle faussement vexée, tu as une drôle de manière de saluer les gens.

- Marraine Sissi ! rigola la petite fille de 3 ans.

- Dora ! Gronda Andromeda. Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, il me semble !

- Oui, maman » répondit-elle contrite.

Nymphadora changea aussitôt la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle troqua ainsi une extravagante chevelure arc-en-ciel contre une sobre chevelure brune.

Eli prit la petite fille dans ses bras et alla s'installer sur le canapé en forme de « u » entourant la table basse. Tandis que tout le monde prenait place et qu'Eli papouillait la petite Nymphadora qui riait aux éclats, Andromeda lança :

« Au fait Sissi, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit : mon cousin vient passer Noël avec nous. Il y avait déjà quelque chose de prévu, mais il a dû décommander à la dernière minute.

- D'accord… Et ? Parce que je suppose qu'il y a un « et ».

- Et je pense que tu le connais, il est à Poudlard !

- Tu sais, je ne connais pas tous les élèves de Poudlard ! rigola Eli

- Oh, mais…

- T'inquiète pas, lui, tu le connais ! Intervint Hélène.

Eli regarda tour à tour sa sœur qui souriait d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas trop et sa tante qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hélène avait ce comportement….

« Parce que tu le connais toi ? demanda Eli, méfiante.

- Bien sûr que je le connais après tout qui ne le connaît pas ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la signification des paroles de sa sœur que la cloche d'entrée retentit.

Eli posa la petite métamorphomage à côté d'elle et se précipita dans le couloir de l'entrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir afin de vérifier sa mise tandis que la cloche retentissait une nouvelle fois.

« Ca va, ça va… râla-t-elle plus pour elle que pour le visiteur de l'autre côté de la porte.

Eli posa sa main sur la poignée, tourna la clé dans le verrou, appuya sur la poignée, prépara son plus beau sourire, tira sur la porte… qui se referma à peine deux secondes plus tard.

POV Sirius Black

24 décembre, 19h, une route au sud de l'Angleterre.

Sur sa moto, Sirius roulait un moment déjà sur les petites routes du sud de l'Angleterre dans le Hampshire. Il n'était guère d'humour à fêter Noël cette année…

Par malchance, ce mois-ci, la pleine lune tombait le soir de la veillée de Noël et Remus avait catégoriquement refusé que ses amis soient présents cette nuit-là. Seul Peter avait accepté sans discuter, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à Sirius qui avait son empressement à accepter louche. Malgré les protestations de James et lui, le lycanthrope n'avait pas cédé, une semaine qu'ils le harcelaient sans résultat ! Le samedi du bal, il avait fini par craquer, excédé par l'instance des deux Maraudeurs, il avait fini par accepter mais seulement une personne ! N'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord, ils durent tirer au sort, James en sortit gagnant et resta aux côtés de Remus jusqu'à la nuit de la pleine lune.

Le Gryffondor ramena son attention sur la route, il vit qu'il arrivait à destination. Suivant les indications de sa cousine, il longea une longue allée de platanes et se gara devant un cottage qui lui parut au premier abord aussi grand que le manoir Black. Mauvais point…

Sirius leva la tête vers le ciel et constata qu'il était arrivé à temps : la neige commençait à tomber à gros flocons, Noël était en train de s'habiller de blanc…

Le casque noir sous le bras, le blouson en cuir noir sur le dos, il s'avança à pas comptés sous le porche. Andromeda lui avait dit que ces cousins avaient deux filles d'à peu prés son âge. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander leur nom à Andromeda quand il avait eu par cheminée interposée. C'était donc une surprise, peut-être bonne, qui l'attendait.

Dans le reflet d'une vitre, le Gryffondor se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se lisser une mèche rebelle. Satisfait de son reflet, il inspira un grand coup et tira sur la chaînette reliée à la cloche. Elle retentit magiquement de l'autre côté de la porte alors qu'aucun bruit n'avait troublé le silence de la nuit… N'étant pas d'une patience absolue, il retira la cloche au bout de quelques secondes tandis qu'il entendit des grognements de mécontentement à l'intérieur de la maison.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa lentement, une embrasure apparut, elle se fit de plus en plus importante, Sirius prépara son plus beau sourire – celui que de nombreuses filles trouvait irrésistible - lorsqu'il vit enfin le visage de celle qui lui faisait face. Visage qui disparut quasiment aussitôt dans un violent claquement de porte…. Sirius resta abasourdi un moment : avait-il bien vu la personne qu'il venait de voir.

Non… Impossible ! Pas elle ! Toutes, sauf elle !

La porte se rouvrit soudain pour laisser apparaître Andromeda.

« Sirius, s'exclama-t-elle, Rentre donc, tu ne vas pas passer la nuit dehors !

Obéissant machinalement, le Gryffondor rentra et d'un coup d'œil avisa toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce : Andromeda, très élégante dans un tailleur-pantalon rouge, une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle, probablement Mrs Williams, une dame blonde peu marquée par l'âge et enfin… Elle !

Elisabeth Williams, la seule personne qui ne lui aurait pas manqué pendant ces vacances s'il ne l'avait pas revu ! Et vu son regard fuyant cela semblait réciproque !

Sirius dû quand même reconnaître qu'elle était superbe : fichée sur des talons trop hauts pour les chevilles délicates de la jeune fille, sa robe noire près du corps dévoilait des formes que l'uniforme de Poudlard ne permettait pas de deviner. Remontant de plus en plus haut il finit par tomber sur le décolleté carré de la robe puis sur le visage dont les yeux noirs lançaient un regard furieux. Sirius se sentit brusquement gêné, malgré le fait que son « analyse » n'est durée que quelques secondes la jeune fille ne l'avait pas manqué.

« Tu dois être Sirius, s'exclama Mrs Williams en s'approchant du jeune homme pour lui serrer la main, ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de toi »

Mécaniquement, Sirius tourna la tête vers Elisabeth qui se défendit aussitôt :

« Même pas en rêve Black ! C'est pas moi c'est ma sœur ! »

- Sirius ! » s'exclama la dite sœur en sautant au cou du dit Sirius

Le Gryffondor resta un moment sans voix… Sa « pire ennemie » et une de ses groupies dans la même maison pour Noël… Wahou… La soirée s'annonçait longue… Très longue !

**oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO**

_POV Elisabeth Williams :_

Eli n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait devoir supporter Sirius Black toute la soirée ! De tous les élèves de Poudlard elle était tombée sur lui ! Merlin pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser gâcher la soirée - ce qui 'était bien mal parti - la mauvaise humeur l'avait gagné et elle se sentait prête à mordre à la moindre réflexion. Par chance, personne, pas même Black, n'essaya de la contrarier… Sa sœur fit bien une tentative, mais le coup de pied qu'elle se reçut sous la table lui ôta le goût de continuer !

Tout au long du repas, alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Eli et Sirius n'échangèrent aucune parole et se retinrent - tant bien que mal - de planter sa fourchette dans la main de l'autre !

Après quelques verres de champagne, de vin blanc et autres boissons, l'ambiance se détendit - légèrement - entre les deux Gryffondors. Cela ne signifiait pas que Black et elle étaient devenus bons amis, loin s'en faut, mais que certaines pulsions meurtrières s'étaient estompées…

Quand vint la fin de la soirée, Eli, aidée de sa soeur, fut de corvée débarrassage de table tandis que Sirius faisait ses aux revoirs à sa mère.

« Bon surtout rentre bien et sois prudent Sirius ! entendit-elle dire sa mère.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un Gryffondor ! fanfaronna-t-il ce qui eut pour mérite de bien faire rire l'assemblée.

- Bon nous nous allons y aller. Dis au revoir à ton cousin, Dora » dit Andromeda.

La petite fille se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qu'elle couvrit de baisers sous les rires de ses parents.

Une pile d'assiettes dans les bras, Eli écoutait la scène en imitant Sirius. Ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, Eli fit inconsciemment pencher la pile d'assiettes et les couverts tombèrent au sol. Le tintement provoqué et le « merde » sonore couvrirent trois choses qu'Eli regretta plus tard de ne pas avoir entendu tout d'abord un « Au revoir les filles ! » de la part d'Andromeda et Ted, puis le PLOP significatif de transplanage et enfin la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait… Cela peut paraître banal mais ce qui suivit le fut moins pour Eli.

Le temps qu'elle pose les assiettes, qu'elle ramasse les couverts et ramène le tout vers la cuisine, ses parents étaient revenus avec Sirius. Eli les regarda avec des yeux ronds : mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ici celui-là ?

« Il y a trop de neige dehors les routes sont totalement impraticables. Sirius va rester ici cette nuit ! expliqua son père.

Eli en laissa tomber les assiettes…

L'énorme fracas provoqué fit arborer à l'assemblée la même expression sur le visage : une parfaite incompréhension de cette réaction inattendue. Puis… le silence ! Le brouhaha général qui suivit ce silence pesant lui parut surréaliste. Les yeux fixés sur Sirius, elle ne comprenait pas ce que disaient les gens autour d'elle. Ce fut seulement quand elle entendit sa mère qu'elle se reconnecta à la réalité :

« Ce que tu es maladroite ma fille » soupira Mrs Williams en ramassant les morceaux de vaisselle.

Eli se baissa aussitôt pour aider sa mère.

« Ah tu en as assez fait comme ça pour ce soir, va donc montrer la chambre d'ami à Sirius !

- Je peux le faire moi ! intervint Hélène en débarquant dans la cuisine avec deux plats en équilibre l'un sur l'autre.

Sans l'intervention de leur père, les plats auraient rejoints les assiettes dans la pile des objets devant subir un sortilège « _REPARO_ ».

« Non, Elisabeth va le faire ! N'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle en fixant sa fille.

- Ouais, ouais, je vais le faire… grogna-t-elle. Ramène-toi, Black » gueula-t-elle en le précédant dans les escaliers.

Et encore une galère qui lui tombait sur les bras ! La jeune fille décida que jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit débarrassée de lui, elle ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Malheureusement tout le monde n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il neige autant ! »

Eli s'arrêta net et Sirius manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et scruta son visage dans l'obscurité du couloir du 1er étage. Il semblait parfaitement sérieux.

« Tu… commença-t-elle ne pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui. Raah ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira tout à coup d'un large sourire et il éclata de rire. Vexée, Eli retourna et traça son chemin dans le couloir, Sirius la rattrapa aussitôt. La Gryffondor sentit un poids s'écraser sur ses épaules : Black venait d'enrouler son bras autour de son cou.

« Tu sais que tu es lourd Black ? Et au sens propre comme au figuré !

- Moi ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu es simplement trop fragile !

- Raison de plus pour virer ton bras avant de devenir manchot! »

Guère impressionné par les menaces de sa camarade, Sirius retira tout de même son bras, sait-on jamais !

Le jeune « couple » passa devant une porte entrouverte d'où filtrait une lumière blanchâtre.

« C'est ta chambre ? demanda Sirius, à qui rien n'échappait. Ah, bravo tu laisses les lumières allumées ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Eli pour dire « EXPELLIARMUS », le jeune homme envahissait son espace vital. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la chambre et lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

« Bien la déco ! Tu a très bon goût !

- Oh, j'ai longuement hésiter à remplacer le rouge par du vert et l'or par l'argent… Je PLAISANTE ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant que le Gryffondor la regardé choqué et au bord de la crise cardiaque. Et après « on » dit que tu as de l'humour !

- « On » ? s'intéressa Sirius en reprenant son air habituel de bô-gosse

- Tes groupies !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit tu me parles de mes groupies ? demanda-t-il en s'installant nonchalamment sur le lit.

- Premièrement tu vires de là, ça c'est mon lit ! Deuxièmement on ne se parle quasiment jamais, troisièmement la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé tu m'a frappé ! Quatrièmement, DÉGAGE DE LÀ ! »

**oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO°°oO**

_POV Sirius Black:_

A ce dernier cri, Sirius s'était levé vivement, comme électrocuté. Eli ne le regardait pas, elle regardait par terre comme soudainement passionnée par le sol… Il voulu la faire sortir de sa rêverie en posant simplement sa main sur son bras mais elle eut un tel geste de rejet qu'il fit un pas en arrière, embarassé. Son regard le fixait maintenant et on pouvait y lire toute la rancœur du monde…

« Je… Je suis désolé pour ça… Je regrette… Vraiment ! »

La Gryffondor détourna finalement le regard et avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains adjacente à la chambre ajouta simplement :

« Ta chambre est au bout du couloir, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit… »

Trop tard, la porte de la salle de bains venait d'être claquer… Bon eh bien les réconciliations ne serait pas pour ce soir…

En sortant de là, Sirius se rappela tous les verres qu'il avait enchaîné au cours de la soirée pour détendre l'atmosphère. La mémoire lui revint encore mieux quand il fut allongé sur le lit, était-ce le plafond qui tournait ou le lit ?

Arf… Si ses groupies voyaient ça, le grand, le beau, le fort Sirius Black ne tient pas l'alcool ! Pff… Quelle décadence… Le corps lourd, le geste maladroit, le jeune homme envoya valser ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'enfonça la tête dans les oreillers, laissant le sommeil le gagner…

* * *

J'espère que vous n'aurez pas était trop traumatiser par toutes les scènes sanglantes! ^^

Review ?


	10. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE

**Note de l'auteur :**

Annonce :

Cette fic est désormais arrêtée !

Pas abandonnée puisque je la reprends sous une autre forme !

Je m'explique : j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire à 16ans (ou même avant je ne sais plus) et les premiers chapitres sont d'une niaiserie incroyable ! Je ne peux supporter que quelqu'un puisse lire ça !

Donc !

Je vais reposter cette histoire en gardant le même nom mais en changeant l'écriture ! Par là je n'entends pas que quelqu'un va l'écrire à ma place juste que maintenant étant donné que j'ai presque 21ans (je m'emballe c'est dans 6mois ^^) mon écriture a bien évolué et mon personnage aussi !

Le récit se déroulera donc toujours sous le même point de vue (avec quelques interventions extérieures) mais à la première personne !

C'est un moyen pour moi de renouer avec cette pauvre Eli que j'avais un peu abandonnée …

Je posterais la nouvelle version dès que la personne qui doit relire les deux premiers chapitres mes les aura renvoyés !

See you soon !


End file.
